The Wrestler's Therapist
by Nix's Library
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happens when wrestlers trust a teenager with their biggest problems? Well...probably not, but ether way, join Nix as she tackles the worst of the wierdest. From relationship problems, to worst fears and crumbling lives, this should be an interesting internship. Contains slash.
1. John Cena

I was just walking around, trying to do my job. Then I heard it. The call of death.

"Nix!"

I sighed, as I turned around to face the one and only John Cena, who was running towards me with a desparate look on his face.

"Nix, I need advice. Like now." John said, giving me the infamous puppy dog eyes. The eyes a dog gives you after you throw it into a lake.

You may be wondering why a teenager was giving advice to a grown man. Or rather, why the grown man was begging for her advice. Let me just give you the introduction.

My name is Nix. I'm an intern with the WWE, studying the tech. I'm here with my father, who also works the computers. I have also for some reason been "adopted" by the superstars, who think that it's cute that a kid can study with the WWE. One thing led to another, and now I find myself solving everyone's problems. Relationships, family, wrestling, you name it. I'm called upon so much, that I've been called, "The Wrestler's Therapist" on several occasions.

"What do you need John?" I asked, folding my arms "Relationship advice? I'm pretty sure that after being choked by a bench weight, Ryback won't be up to any passionate make-out sessions."

John rolled his eyes at me. "I'm good, thanks. But Wrestlemania is just around the corner, man!"

Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. Don't ask me how, the week before Wrestlemania is a hectic one. It's bigger than Christmas here, with everyone trying to make it perfect.

John grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me. "What do I do?! If I lose to The Rock, my life is over!"

"W-W-Why don't you go m-m-meditate or something?" I managed to spit out.

"Because Rock already does that! I can't copy him!"

I looked over to see Rock sitting cross-legged in a zen garden, with the championship belt on a pedistal.

"Ok, you got me there." I said as he stopped shaking me. "Listen, there is nothing that I can do for you! I can't stop the match, I won't cheat for you, and he isn't going to let you win! The most I can do is calm your nerves."

"How?!"

I took a hankerchief out of my pocket and tied it around John's face like a blindfold.

"Now go listen to white noise or something." I said

John walked off, but not without bumping into a bunch of people, objects, and animals (Namely Lita's dog).

I just shook my head and got back to work.

* * *

The day of Wrestlemania, the entire arena was abuzz. People were racing back and forth to get everything ready. I was put in charge of making sure the announcer's table was set up properly. I was on my way out to the arena when I heard whispering.

"Did you see Cena today?" Alex Riley whispered to his friend sitting next to him.

"Yeah." Bo Dallas replied gravely "He's trying so hard to act cool about this, but everyone can tell he's a nervous wreck."

"I saw him walking out to the arena." Alex said "He looked dead almost."

I grew concerned and quickened my pace to the arena.

Once there, I saw John sitting on one of the posts just staring into space. Like Alex and Bo said, he looked like a depressed zombie.

"John?" I called "You okay?"

John turned to look at me. "Oh, hey Nix." He said pitifully.

I entered the ring and leaned on the ropes next to him. "Nervous?"

"You think?"

"Just a bit."

"You're the crowd favorite to win, by the way. You're bound to win the belt."

"But is it worth it?"

I looked at him oddly. He met my gaze and started to explain.

"I've lost a lot since Rock and I started fueding. My brother won't talk to me until I drop the whole thing, Punk left me and started to demand respect, something I wouldn't give him, my co-workers are starting to think I've gone mad, and now even Ryback is getting distant. I'm a wreck, and if I lose tonight..." John put his face in his hands "I don't know what I'll do."

"Listen John," I said, getting to look at me "Your brother I can't really say, but the guys backstage don't think you're crazy; they're worried about you. Punk is just that way, and to be honest, you're too good for him. Ryback's doing the same thing you're doing. Over thinking this entire affair. He's actually pretty worried that you'll leave him."

"You're sure?"

"Dude, he's my best friend. I'm sure."

John still looked worried. "What do I do if I lose?"

"Then you get over it." I said bluntly "Train harder, and try again next year, preferably without the obbsesion part."

John stared at me for a bit before smiling and hopping off of the post. "You're right. Thanks Nix."

"No problem, Cena." I replied.

I was watching him walk off, when I remembered that I was supposed to be working.

"Yo Nix!" I heard someone yell "Get back to work!"

"Yes sir!" I yelped, running towards the announcer's table.

* * *

"And now, the main event of Wrestlemania!"

"Places everyone!"

"Where are my keys?!"

John and I were standing at the gorilla position while they introduced Rock. John was bouncing from foot to foot.

"Hey."

John looked behind him to see Ryback, still a little battered from his own match, smiling. He approached John and kissed him softly. "Good luck. I love you."

John was beaming. "Love you too. When I win, we celebrate!"

"Sound good to me!" Ryback piped. Suddenly, John's music hit.

"Gotta go!" John said cheerily "It's show time!"

And we watched as he ran out to the ring.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm aware that O.C.s aren't entirely popular, but this was all I could think of for this story. This was written a couple days before WM, which is why I don't give away any winners; I didn't know them at that point. Meow. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Damien Sandow

Ah, the Rhodes Scholars. Needless to say, we didn't get along well. Cody and I could hold a conversation sometimes, but it only took ten minutes before I realized that I didn't like him. And Damien spoke his own language. Often, we found ourselves picking fights with one another.

So why was I on a camping trip with them?

I could hear Cody whining behind me as I trudged up a rock, with Damien grumbling under his breath next to me. Apparently, as an intern, I was entitled to getting to know the superstars that I would be working for (Nevermind the fact that I was just a techie.), and this means _every_ superstar. Whether we liked eachother or not.

"Cody, I swear to god!" I yelled, twisting my head to look at him, "If you don't shut up, I'll rip your mustache off and return to the wild where it belongs!"

"Ah, you're just jealous that you can't grow facial hair like this!" Cody yelled back.

"I already went over this with the garden gnome," I said, refering to Daniel Bryan, "I don't need any facial hair! What is it with men and beards anyway?!"

"Pardon my intrusion," Damien said testily "But I believe this is where we're supposed to be staying, correct?"

I looked up and promptly facepalmed. It was the dinkiest campground they could've possibly picked. It was literally a circle of rocks in a clearing. A grassy one. Because that's so not a fire hazard.

"Couldn't they have shelled out a bit more money on a campsite?" Cody asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We don't get any cell service out here ether..." Damien muttered, holding up his cellphone (Yeah Damien has a cellphone. He's not entirely old-fashioned!).

"I think that was the point..." I replied, trying to clear some grass away from the fire pit.

"Well that's just great!" Cody huffed "We're stuck out here for a whole night with no cell service, probably no fire, and no outlets! We're doomed!"

Damien was about to start on some long tirade about how humans didn't always have electric appliances for entertainment, when I shoved myself between him and Cody. "Can we focus on getting the tent set up at least?"

Cody and Damien looked down at me with some distaste before nodding. Damien grabbed the tent kit and took out the instructions, while Cody and I continued to try and make the fire pit usable.

After about fourty minutes, Damien managed to get the tent set up, and Cody and I had taken a couple of large sticks and used them like hoes to turn up the dirt. After which, we tried to start a fire. Lucky for us, Cody had been a boy scout when he was younger, and he managed to start a fire with the two sticks.

After getting everything set up, we put some baked beans in a pot and cooked them over the fire. It was beginning to get dark at this point, so Cody felt that this was the time to grab the flashlight and start telling ghost stories.

"Allow me to indulge you..." Cody began spookily "With the tale of the man with the bladed hand."

Cody went on to tell the most steriotypical, corny ghost story I'd ever heard. In a nutshell, two guys (Made to sound suspiciously like John Cena and Randy Orton) found themselves out of gas in a spooky forest, so they set up camp. One of the guys went to pee, and never returned. The other guy went after him after he hadn't returned, and found his corpse, and standing over the corpse was a man with a blade for a hand.

"They say..." Cody said "That it was in this very forest in which the two men were killed. And ever since that day, the man with the bladed hand continues to search for his next victim. Victims just like..._you_!"

Cody shined the flashlight on me and Damien, and in short, neither of us were impressed. We both raised an eyebrow at Cody, who was trying way to hard to be scary.

"Cody, that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I said bluntly.

"For the first time I can remember, I agree with Nix." Damien said "That was positively ridiculous."

Cody scowled at the two of us as we got up to go to bed. "Well, when either of you get nightmares, don't come crawling to me!"

"Yeah right..." I muttered as I laid down

* * *

I woke to movement in the tent. For a split second I thought it was the Bladed Hand, but when I opened my eyes, I saw Damien exiting the tent.

"Damien?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes "What are you doing up?"

Damien simply said, "Bodily functions.", and exited the tent. I snuggled back down into my sleeping bag and left him to it.

Until I heard him screaming five minutes later.

Cody and I bolted upright and looked at eachother fearfully. We both through aside the covers and rushed out of the tent towards where the screaming was coming from.

What we found shocked us. Damien was curled up in a ball at the bottom of a tree whimpering, while a large man was towering over him. In his hand was a bloody knife, and he was poised to strike.

Cody was the first one to move. "Hey asshole!" He screamed running towards him, grabbing the other man's attention, "Pick on someone with your own IQ, would you?!"

The man, obviously intoxicated, screamed "Bear!" And ran as fast as he could into the forest, with Cody howling like a maniac after him. I could feel the anime style sweatdrop rolling down my head.

I rushed over to Damien, who was having a full-on panic attack at this point. "Damien?" I said "Are you okay? He's gone now, Cody took care of him. You're safe now."

Damien looked up at me fearfully. Then, in a completely out of character act, he pulled me into a bone-breaking hug.

"Please..." Damien cried into my neck "Don't let him stab me..."

"We won't." I said soothingly "He's gone. He can't hurt you now."

After about five minutes, just as I was starting to get really worried about him, Cody came trampling back through the foliage, the man's knife in hand. Damien, who had just been starting to calm down, stiffened and pulled me a little closer.

"Check it out Nix!" Cody cried triumphently, holding his token knife up, "I chased that guy all the way to the highway! Did you know we're literally this close to a McDonalds? Anyway, he passed out in the middle of the road, and since I was feeling generous, I pulled him over to said McDonalds."

"C-Cody?" Said Damien shakily "Could you please lower that knife?"

Cody looked at Damien and back at the knife before jumping a little and hiding it in his backpack. "Sorry Damien."

I looked between the two. "Is there something I missed?"

"Damien's scared of sharp things like knives and needles." Cody said gently, out of consideration for his best friend "Has been since childhood."

I nodded in understanding and helped Damien up, though he still has a firm grip on my arm. Detroit, the city where he lives, has one of the biggest crime rates in the US. I could understand his fear.

By the time we got back to the campsite, the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. Suddenly, I felt Damien grab my arm and pull me towards him.

"Thank you for helping me out there Nix." Damien said "I surely would've sank into my own terror if you hadn't acted as my life preserver. I am deeply greatfull."

"No problem Damien." I replied with a smile "It's just kind of what I do. I'm everybody's snuggle buddy."

After another hour filled with getting everything picked up and put away (And a few scares with some rustling bushes), a bus came up the path towards us. The doors opened to reveal Triple H of all people.

"So," He said "How was your trip?"

Cody, Damien and I all looked at eachother. We all had a bit of a newfound friendship and respect, but we wouldn't dare tell him that. Instead we spoke the one thing on all our minds;

"I'm never going camping again."

* * *

**For the record, I've never been camping before, so if I screwed anything up beyond relief, I apologize. The Rhodes Scholars really need more love. They're so canon it gives me cavities.**


	3. The Miz

"Hey Nix," The Miz and I were sharing a huge bucket of popcorn while watching Big Show and Randy Orton argue, which would inevitably lead to a giant fight that we weren't missing.

I turned to Miz, who had a nostalgic look in his eyes. "What is it Miz?" I asked.

"Remember when we first met?" Mix chuckled "We absolutely hated eachother!"

I laughed. Miz and I had hated one another back in the day. He had been a really arrogant prick.

"Yeah, you were a real asshole." I said, watching him nod "I'm just curious about why you changed for me."

Miz just winked at me. "Let the flashback roll, and you'll remember."

Just as the screen began to fade into said flashback (Complete with flashback harp music), you could hear me reminding Miz about the consequences of breaking the fourth wall very loudly.

* * *

I was watching the Raw from inside one of the locker rooms with a couple of other wrestlers. Larry King was interviewing Kofi Kingston when The Miz, a man who I hated, came out to steal the show. Although at this point in time, I can't help but feel sorry for him.

Today was Miz's birthday, and if anything, Larry and Kofi were slandering him. It made me pity him. Almost.

It was okay while they were still using words. Sheamus and R-Truth, who were in the room with me, were yelling encouragments at the TV, yelling for Larry and Kofi to really give it to him.

And usually, I would join in, but...today I didn't want to.

Just then, there was a flash, and suddenly, Miz was on the ground with Kofi standing over him, taunting him. Saying how he'd beat him again and again. It was making me sick.

Sheamus was the first to notice my expression. "What's up, lassie?" He asked concernedly "You usually love seeing stuff like this."

"I don't know..." I replied "It just doesn't seem right today."

"Maybe it's just 'cause it's his birthday." R-Truth said to me, patting some empty air (Supposedly Little Jimmy) beside him "You'll feel better about it tomorrow kid."

I nodded, not really believing him, as I watched Miz grab his title and hightail it, tail between his legs.

Half an hour later, I was walking down a hallway filled with various locker rooms. I was supposed to be on my way to the monitering room for a lesson, but I decided to take a little detour. After all, if I was caught, I could just say I was lost, right?

I listened carefully to the superstars behind the doors. 3MB were singing quite terribly, Kane and Daniel Bryan were arguing again, Miz was crying softly, R-Truth was teaching Little Jimmy about the wonders of gummy worms...

Wait, back up a bit. Miz was crying?

I approached the door where I'd heard the crying and pressed my ear to it. Sure enough, I could hear The Miz crying and sniffling.

I thought about opening the door. Would I regret it later? This was The Miz we were talking about. He might use the moment and turn it against me, blackmail me or something.

Sighing, I opened the door just a little to observe my surroundings before I entered. The Miz's back was turned to me and he was hunched over. His title belt lay on another bench behind him.

Fingering something in my pocket, I entered the room and shut the door behind me. "Miz?" I asked carefully "Are you okay?"

Miz jumped, wiping his eyes furiously, and looked behind him before scowling at me. "Oh, it's you." He said "What do you want? To rub it my face? 'Oh, that awful Miz got owned by the great Kofi Kingston and Larry King. On his birthday, no less.'"

"Actually, I-"

"Listen kid, I don't want your stupid pity." Miz growled.

"And I'm not here to give you any, princess!" I snapped back, moving in front of him, "I'm here to give you this."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a key-chain. It wasn't much, but I'd had to limit my shopping to the concession stands littered around the arena. It featured an obviously pirated picture of The Miz with the WWE championship, god forbid he ever actually won it. The arena wouldn't be able to contain the mass amounts of ego.

"I get that it's a dinky little thing, so don't judge me. I was all I could get. Here. Happy Birthday." I said quickly, handing him the key-chain and expecting him to throw it back at my face.

Instead, he gazed at it in wonder. "Why would you... But you hate me!" He said.

"True." I nodded "But I'm also a decent human being. Nobody should cry on their birthday because someone was bullying them. And I noticed that you didn't one presant from anybody here, not even a birthday wish. So, whether you like it or not, I pityed you. I felt bad for you. So I got you that. I'd have gotten you something better, but I'm kinda short on pocket money."

Miz looked up at me in awe, and I was aware that he stared after me as I walked out.

I stopped in the doorway before turning to him one last time, saying, "Happy birthday Miz."

* * *

Miz and I looked at one another before laughing softly. The memory was always a fun one to share and remember. Not to long after our encounter, Miz had turned face, and started focusing on other people than just himself. Where did that land him now? Well...let's just say that there are a couple of guys backstage who are quite fond of him. Well, there's my next two clients...

"I still have it, you know." Miz said, pulling out his keys. Grouping all the keys together was the same key-chain.

"I know." I smiled "I've seen you using it before. I tried not to say anything too snarky."

"Nix not being snarky? Is that even possible?" Miz feigned surprise.

"Wanna find out, princess?" I smirked at the use of the old nickname.

"Later." Miz said, offering me some popcorn, "Big Show just called Randy's mother fat. Ooh! That punch had to sting!"

* * *

**I used to not be very fond of The Miz. But after Larry King and Kofi Kingston bullied him like that, there was a bit of a new-found respect towards him for taking it. I know he kinda deserved it, but it still just rubbed me the wrong way.**


	4. Randy Orton

It was supposed to be a relaxing day off with no clients, no tech work, just sitting around in the hotel room that my father and I shared watching old Godzilla movies with him, some black licorice, and a huge bag of barbeque chips.

That's when I heard the pounding on the door.

Getting up while my dad paused the movie, I inwardly cursed whoever was at the front door. Opening it, I found myself face to face with Randy Orton.

"What do you want?" I asked him testily.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Randy said "I need your help."

"Why?"

"I need a boyfriend."

I about choked on my own spit, and I could hear my father laughing his ass off in the background. "Y-You need a what?!" I coughed as Randy whacked me on the back.

"A boyfriend." He confirmed "Look, just come outside."

I exited the hotel room and shut the door behind me. "So what's the deal?" I asked.

"Look, I'm just sick of seeing everyone togther, being so in love!" Randy said "Everyone here has a partner except me!"

I considered this. Randy was kinda right. John Cena had Ryback, Cody Rhodes had Damien Sandow (They'd gotten together a little while after the camping fiasco), and Ted DiBiase had had so many partners that everyone had lost count, though Alex Riley was certain it was twenty-three. And those were just guys I would've considered for Randy!

"Alright, I'll help you." I said "But can it wait till tomorrow? My Dad and I have been planning this for a week."

Randy nodded and started to walk away. "Meet me down at the fountain outside at nine tomorrow!" He called back to me.

"Okay, see you then!" I yelled back. That done, I turned to re-enter my hotel room.

Only to remember that my keycard was inside. Why did this always happen to me?

"Dad!" I yelled, pounding on the door, "Let me in! I was trapped outside by Randy Orton!"

* * *

At nine after breakfast, I approached the fountain outside the main entrance of the hotel. Randy was already there, waiting for me.

"Alright," I said "Let's get this over with. First off, what do you like in a guy?"

Randy thought for a minute as I pulled out a pen and a pad of paper. "Well..." Randy thought, "I don't really care about appearances, but I do like a hyper-ish personality. Being a bit of a sports fanatic wouldn't be bad ether. And an animal lover would be nice."

"Randy." I said, lowering the paper "That sounds just like a wierd hybrid of Cody and Ted."

"Well it's not my fault! I just said whatever came to mind!" Randy said.

"And I can't help it if Ted's gallivanting all over the country looking for love and Cody's taken!" I said.

"Who's taken?" Randy and I turned to see Cody walking up to us, trailed by a very drowsy Damien.

"You are." I told him, looking back at Damien "What's with you?" I asked him.

"The man in the room next to us has a small dog." Damien said "A loud small dog."

I winced in sympathy. "Dude, that sucks." I looked at Cody, who seemed annoyingly peppy "How are you this awake?"

"I have a chihuahua and a pomeranian."

"Figures."

"Excuse me." Randy coughed, "But can we get back to the subject at hand?"

"Oh yeah." I said, getting up and walking towards the hotel, grabbing Cody by the arm and dragging him behind me.

"Don't worry Randy!" I called behind me as Randy and Damien watched me go, "I'll have you on a date by four!"

* * *

"I have no idea how I'm going to get a date for Randy by four." I told Cody as I paced down a hallway, "What was I thinking?"

"Well," Cody said "You could ask Alex Riley."

"Alex Riley?" I turned to Cody and raised an eyebrow, "Why Alex? I don't think him and Randy even know each other that well!"

"And out of the people who do know him?" It was Cody's turn to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Sheamus?" I said, "Big Show? Batista?" I was really grasping at straws.

"Sheamus has William Regal," Cody counted on his fingers "Big Show hates Randy and he has Kane, and I know they broke up a long time ago, but Rey would kill you. Not to mention the fact that he isn't even here."

I sighed. "I still don't get the whole Alex Riley thing."

Cody started to walk away. "Why don't you ask his best friend?"

I blinked as I watched him walk off before running off to find Miz.

* * *

I managed to locate Miz by a vending machine talking to Alberto Del Rio. I ran up to them and grabbed Miz by the collar of his shirt.

"I need to borrow him for a moment." I told Alberto before dragging Miz away.

I threw him into a janitor's closet, entered myself, and shut the door. Miz was rubbing his neck.

"Ow, Nix!" Miz cried, "What the hell was that for?"

"Is Alex Riley dating anyone?" I asked, getting right to the chase.

Miz looked at me oddly. "No...why?"

I sighed in relief. "Good." I said, "I need him for Randy."

In a strange case of de-ja-vu, I found myself whacking Miz on the back as he choked on his own air particles.

"R-Randy Orton?!" Miz spluttered.

"No, Randy Jackson." I rolled my eyes, "Yes Randy Orton, now where is Alex? I have to have him on a date with Randy by four."

"Did Randy put you up to this?" Miz asked incredulously.

"Yes and no." I said sighing, "Randy asked me to help him get a boyfriend yesterday, but it was Cody who suggested Alex Riley. Now I have to convince Alex to go on a date...with Randy. Tonight."

Miz sighed and grabbed my arm. "Come on, let Mizzie show you how it's done." Miz opened the door and lead us out of the closet. We walked down a few hallways until Miz stopped at a door. He knocked on it a few times before it opened to reveal Alex Riley.

"Yo Alex." Miz said "Nix here wants to set you up on a date with Randy Orton. Can you be down at the hotel resturant at four?"

It looked like Alex had just won the lottery, the way his eyes sparkled. "Yes!" He shouted, slaming the door on us. We could hear him cheering on the other side.

"What was that?" I asked, turning to look at Miz.

"Lazy writing on the author's part." Miz replied.

"Miz! The fourth wall is very sensitive!"

* * *

It was T-minus five minutes untill Randy and Alex's date, and no, Randy had no idea that I'd set him up with Alex Riley.

"Nix? Come in Nix!" My walkie talkie buzzed. I lifted it up to my face and pressed the talk button.

"Nix here, status report on Operation Randy is forever alone!" I whispered.

"The quarterback is on the elevator, repeat, the quarterback is on the elevator." Mix's mechanical voice buzzed through the device.

"This is ridiculous." Cody deadpanned through the walkie talkie, "Why are we stalking them?"

"Because if this blows up in my face, I need you two to cover me!" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Just then I saw Alex entering the resturant. Gone was the sports jacket and messy hair, and replacing it was slicked-back hair and a nice suit. He looked really nice. In fact, he looked at lot like...

I pressed the talk button. "Miz, what did you do?"

"What?" Miz said defensively, "I just dolled him up a bit! He was gonna go down there in a jacket and jeans!"

"Ether way," Cody said, "He looks really good."

I watched as Alex approached Randy's table. Randy seemed pretty surprised, but happy nonetheless.

I sighed in relief and slumped against the plant I was hiding behind. "Greeting successfull." I reported to Cody and Miz.

"Awesome." Miz said "Now we just have to watch them eat, drink, chat, and giggle for two hours."

Cody groaned. "This is going to be a long evening."

* * *

Two hours passed. Randy and Alex had finished a meal (Plus desert), and were still chattering happily like songbirds. I was about to declare the mission over when the two got up and walked out of the resturant.

"Miz, come in!" I said to the talkie, "Alex and Randy just left! Where are they going?"

There was a short silence before Miz chirped back with, "He's taking Alex to the garden, repeat, the garden!"

"Follow them Nix!" Cody piped.

I got up from my hiding place and followed the two as quickly as I could without getting caught. Once we were in the garden, I hid behind a rose bush and watched them talk. The sprinklers were on in the distance, so I couldn't hear them that well.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"They're standing in the gazebo talking, but I can't hear what they're saying!" I replied carefully. The garden was much quieter than the resturant, so I had a bigger chance of getting caught.

Finally, the sprinklers turned off, and could hear the very end of the conversation.

"Alex, will you be my partner?" Randy asked Alex softly.

"As long as fate wills it." Alex replied, before pressing his lips to Randy's in a kiss.

Smiling, I lifted the walkie talkie one last time.

"Mission accomplished. Over." And I turned the walkie talkie off.

* * *

**I realized that I haven't put too much slash in here yet, so I had to make one for it. Randy and Alex. It's definitely crack-y, but I needed someone. Also I managed to make my brother tear up with my Miz chapter, so I tried to make this one more funny, yet sweet at the same time. I think I managed. **


	5. Kane

_"Where is he?!"_

Everyone was running back and forth in an effort to escape the monsterous rage that was streaking through the arena. People were crying, praying, and pissing their pants in fear.

As for me, I'd just gotten there, and I was wondering what the hell was going on.

A man fell to the ground in front of me and grabbed my feet. He looked up at me, his face dripping fruit punch, rasping, "He's angry." before falling dea- I mean unconcsious.

I kicked the poor soul to the side and walk towards where the storm was coming from. I entered the staff room and felt a small mass ram against me and loop around so that it was behind me.

"Don't let him kill me!" Daniel Bryan chuckled, hiding behind me like a child.

"Daniel!" I said, turning my head to look at him, "What did you do?!"

Daniel giggled as the the stomps and yells got closer to us. "You'll see!"

Kane entered the staff room covered in honey, feathers, and rhinestones, all while wearing a tutu. His face was beet red and he hastily looked through the room. When he spotted his target, he dashed forward with inhuman speed, grabbing Daniel and pinning him against the wall.

"Daniel..." Kane said with a sickly sweet tone, "What were you up to while I was sleeping?"

Daniel giggled again. "N-Nothing... Whatever made you think that this was my doing?"

Kane smiled evily. "I never said anything about this."

All of a sudden, Daniel was lifted into the air by the throat, dangling a few inches off of the ground. Kane's eyes were ablaze with anger.

"Kane, no!" I yelled, moving in front of him, "Garden gnomes are fragile! Really, really fragile!"

Kane looked at me for a moment before dropping Daniel on the ground with a thud. He furrowed his brow in thought before walking off as quickly as he could, hiding his face.

Daniel got up and dusted himself off, now scowling. "Learn to take a joke, you big red freak!"

I looked at Daniel before turning my gaze back to the doorway, my heart telling me to go after Kane.

_Suddenly, the screen freezes and becomes a bit static-y. The Miz walks on screen with a mortarboard made out of cardboard and a baseball cap and a long twig. He faces the readers and clears his throat._

_"Just in case you can't follow what's going on, I'm hear to clear things up." Miz says, holding up the twig and pulling down a sheet from the top of the screen._

_"You see, the author is kind of a wimp, and way too good at noticing minute details, so when she sees wrongdoings on the show, even if nobody else cares, she feels bad. The character is the very same way, except for the fact that she lives this stuff."_

_The Miz pulls down on the sheet so it retracts, and snaps the twig in half. "So that's why this chapter is kinda wierd. Not to mention the fact that the author's completely winging it at this point. Why do you think I'm here?"_

_Suddenly, a girl with a brown ponytail and a blue jacket appears on screen holding an ill cat. "Mike Mizanin, look at what you did to the fourth wall!" She yells, holding up the sick cat._

_Miz shrugs. "Sorry."_

_The girl rolls her eyes. "Just press play."_

_The Miz pulls out a remote control and follows the girl off-screen before pressing play._

I run out the door following Kane and praying that Big Show hasn't found him first. I follow him to find that he's gone down to the steaming hot boiler room. Where else?

I decend the stairs carefully, pulling off my hoodie when it got too hot, and found Kane precariously close to the main boiler. A pile of feathers and rhinestones lay next to him, and the honey was starting to melt off.

"Kane?" I asked, getting closer despite the heat, "What's wrong? And try to lie to me, you only come here when something's really wrong. So what's up?"

Kane looked up at me, hair draping over his face, before looking back at the ground. "Tell me Nix," He said lowly, "Would you consider me a veteran?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and sat down next to him. "Of course." I tell him "You're one of the most experienced guys on the roster. Why the question?"

"The younger people on the roster treat me as if I'm a joke." Kane says in a deep growl, "Like I'm nothing more than a jobber!"

"Who thinks that?" I ask, already pulling names off of a mental list.

"3MB, Prime Time Players, all of the NXT rookies..." His voice dropped into a sad murmur, "And Daniel."

Daniel. Of course he was the main problem. Kane looked at Daniel like a son, or at the very least a little brother. Daniel's jokes and games must have been putting Kane off because he just wants Daniel to be the best he can be.

"Daniel's just...Daniel." I tell him, "He does respect you, just in his own way. Look at it this way. Would anyone else his generation or lower play with you like Daniel does?"

Kane looks at me, shaking his head.

"Excatly." I say, "The others may talk, but they don't have the guts to do anything. Maybe Daniel is playing pranks on you to prove his own bravery, that he can be as brave as you. It's like a bunch of kids on a playground. All of the little kids say how brave they are and how they can climb up the really high toys, or slide down the big slide, and Daniel is the big kid who actually can. Does that make any sense?"

Kane nodded, chuckling. The angry fire in his eyes had died, and I swore the room was getting cooler.

"Kane! Kane, are you down here?" Kane and I turned our attention to the stairs. Big Show was coming down, a concerned tone in his voice. When he reached the bottom, he rushed over to Kane and gathered him in his arms, despite the stickiness.

"Kane, are you alright? That Daniel, I'll flay him!" Big Show said.

Kane shook his head. "I'm okay." He said, "And Daniel can't die yet. I kinda need him."

And me? I was just watching the happy couple, smiling.

* * *

That night, we all went out to dinner in celebration of a good Raw. Kane, Show, and Daniel were all sitting together, and I couldn't help but think of a cute little family.

"You did good, kid."

I turned my head to see Undertaker looking on at his brother, smiling happily. "It's nice to see Kane this happy."

I giggled. "Well, kids'll do that to a man." I said pointing at Daniel who was playfully arguing with Kane over who had the better meal, between Daniel's black bean soup, and Kane's steak.

Undertaker chuckled and ruffled my hair. "So do you think I'll be an 'Uncle Undertaker' now?"

"No," I said smiling, as Kane flicked a black bean at Daniel, who started to tell him off, "I don't think he's ready for that slide yet."

* * *

**I'm honestly surprised that nobody ships Show/Kane, considering that fact that they just ooze it. And I love the idea of Kane, Show, and Daniel being a family.**


	6. Shawn Michaels

Ah, spring. The budding flowers, the green trees. And the storms. Can't forget the storms. Like the one we were about to be trapped in right now.

Personally, I like thunderstorms. They remind me of my old home, where the thunderstorms could be fierce. However, there were other people who were scared of them, a fear which I could understand.

One of those people happened to be Shawn Michaels, who I was with right now.

We were in a sitting room waiting for Shawn's husband, Triple H, who was in a buisness meeting. After which, Hunter was going to take Shawn on a nice romantic date, something that Wrestlemania had put on hold.

Outside, the sky was beginning to darken, and Shawn was getting a little more jumpy, jerking everytime he heard anything remotely similar to a thunderclap.

"Calm down Shawn." I said, watching him pace back and forth, "The worst case scenario is we get a little thunder. You'll be alright."

"Don't say things like that, Nix!" Shawn snapped, "Bad things always happen when people say stuff like that!"

I held my hands up. "Sorry." I said calmly.

After the rain started, Shawn and I waited for the first thunderclap. What we didn't expect was the power to go out. Shawn yelped and I blinked, trying to get my eyes used to the dark.

My blood went cold when the alarms went off.

_"Alert! Alert!"_ Boomed a deep voice coming from the sky,_ "A severe thunderstorm is entering the area. If you are not indoors, go indoors immediately! Stay away from windows and trees!"_

"Severe...thunderstorm?" Shawn whimpered. The moment after the first boom rang through the room, Shawn jumped up and started beating on the door. "Hunter! Hunter, help!"

I looked at him sympathetically. The doors had a storm lock that went into place whenever they heard a specific sound, in the arena's case, the alarms. There would be no getting out until the safe alarm sounded, making the doors open again.

I pondered my situation quickly. I was trapped in a dark room with a terrified WWE legand pounding on the door. My cellphone was dead, and Shawn had left his in his bag, which was in Hunter's locker room.

Another boom made the walls shake. Shawn cried out in fear and slumped to the ground, whimpering pitifully.

I blinked. I'd never seen Shawn act like this, and I could only assume that he'd forgotten I was even there. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He heart was racing so fast, that I was worried that he was having a heart attack.

"H-Hunter?" Shawn asked fearfully.

"I wish." I said, rubbing his back, "Just relax. Hunter's just down the hall. When the safe alarm goes off, I promise I'll take you right to him."

Shawn nodded and burrowed his face into my shoulder. "Nix...I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to see me like this..."

"It's no big deal." I said, staring straight ahead at the door, "If I can help Damien through a near-stabbing, I can get you through this."

I had forgotten who I was even talking to. To be honest, I was starting to get scared myself. I like thunderstorms, but really bad storms like this one scare me. I breathed deeply through my nose, trying to keep myself calm for Shawns sake.

An hour in, and the storm still wasn't letting up. Shawn was starting to get a bit hysterical, and I was starting to shake myself. I realized that if I didn't do something, we were both going to start panicking, and that wouldn't be good for either of us.

"Hey Shawn," I said, staring straight ahead, "How did you and Hunter meet?"

Shawn gulped and started to talk. "It was back in ninety-five. Hunter had just joined the WWE. At first, we were a bit indifferent towards each other." He paused, wincing as a thunderclap sounded, "After DX was formed, we got closer and closer. We started dating in ninety-nine, and we got married in 2003."

I nodded, already knowing the story. I was just trying to get him to talk. "That's cute. Your tenth anniversary is this year, right?"

Shawn nodded, and I could feel him smile against my neck. "We're going to Cancun this summer. Hunter got this nice hotel room near the beach."

"Cancun? Sounds pricey."

"'Mania pulled in some big cash."

We continued to talk like that for the next hour. After I'd run out of questions for Shawn, it was his turn.

"So, how did you discover that you liked working the tech?" Shawn asked.

"I always looked up to my dad," I said, noticing that the thunderclaps were starting to get softer, "So I decided to edit a movie my friends were making, and I guess it went off from there. Then my dad said that the WWE would let me intern with them if I wanted, and I wound up in hear with you. And I wound up with the Miz as my partner in crime."

A transparent Miz angel appeared out of thin air, holding up a sign that read, 'I'm your humorous Miz cameo for this chapter, you're welcome.'

"The author never planned for this to happen!" He said, before fading away.

I decided to pretend that that had never happened. Shawn smiled. "You know, everyone's been pretty happy since you got here. It's really nice."

"Glad to know that I've been charming you all so well." I replied, chuckling.

Suddenly, the power came back on, and we could hear the loud voice of the alarm again._ "Alert, the danger has passed, repeat, the danger has passed. It is now safe to go outdoors."_

I got up and moved torwards the door. Sure enough, it opened when I turned the doorknob.

Shawn rushed to his feet and ran out the door. I followed him closely.

"Shawn! Shawn!" Hunter was running down the hall to meet him. The two crashed into eachother, falling to the floor in a lovey-dovey heap.

"Shawn, I am so sorry!" Hunter said, "If I'd have known that this was going to happen, I would've hand you in the meeting with me!"

"It's okay Hunter." Shawn said, "I was okay. A very brave girl helped me through it."

I pointed at myself. "Brave? Me?"

Shawn got up and laughed. "Nix, I knew you were scared too. I was literally right next to you. You were brave, and I'm really proud of you."

I smiled up at him and thanked him.

"Nix!" I turned around to see Miz, Cody, Damien, Alex, and Randy running towards me, with Miz in front. "Are you okay? You were back here when the storm hit!"

I chuckled, ruffling Miz's hair. "I'm fine." I looked back at Shawn, "We both are."

* * *

**My turn to make Shawnie a storm-a-phobe. Meow.**


	7. Matt Hardy

I was packing up some wires and cords before we went to the next arena. I never expected to be aproached by a man I'd never seen before.

He had long black hair and a goatee. He wasn't passing me by, he was coming right towards me.

He looked down at me and I quickly stood up, my arms full of wires. "Hello," He said, "Can you tell me where I can find a woman named Nix?"

"I'm Nix, sir." I told him, "Can I help you?"

The man seemed really surprised. "You're Nix?" He said incredulously, "But you're just a kid!"

"There's no other girl named Nix here," I said, "So you must be looking for me. Now who are you?"

"My name is Matt Hardy," The man said, "And I've heard a lot of good things about you, miss Wrestler's Therapist, and I'm requesting your help."

My eyes widened. I'd heard stories about Matt Hardy, but I'd never actually met him. I'd heard that he was with RoH now, so why was he here with me?

"Come on, lets go somewhere private." Matt said, walking off.

I dropped the wires. They could wait.

After a little walk, I found myself in the parking lot near a car, which I assumed was Matt's. He opened the door and allowed me inside.

I slipped into the passenger seat while he got into the driver's seat and buckled up. I was starting to get really nervous, and my hand was inching for the door handle.

Matt chuckled at me and handed me a letter sighned by my Dad. I took the letter and read it.

"Dear Nix," It read, "If you're getting this letter, then that means that Matt finally found you. I'm an old friend of Matt's, and he asked me if you could help him. Don't be surprised if he thought you were an adult though. You're that kinda awesome. Matt's going to take you to where TNA is being recorded, and he'll tell you why after you say, 'quack-daddies'. Love you kiddo. Dad."

"Quack-daddies...?" I said.

Matt laughed. "You finished?" He asked, and I nodded. "Listen, I need some help with...with my brother."

That's when it dawned on me. Why else would Matt Hardy come to me for help if it wasn't about Jeff Hardy? "What's wrong?"

"Jeff won't talk to me anymore." Matt said sadly, "I don't know what I did, or what's going on. He just stopped talking to me, and I'm worried about him."

I thought about Jeff's...less than stellar criminal record. "You don't think that he's relapsing, do you?"

Matt looked over at me, glaring. "How do you know about that?"

"Dude, I'm not deaf!" I said defensively, "The whole roster was buzzing about it! And they still do! And I'm not a tech intern for nothing, I can work a computer."

Matt shook his head. "He's not relapsing, thank you very much." He said sternly.

Just then, we heard yelling. Matt pulled over and we looked out the window. Jeff Hardy was streaking naked on the side of the road, holding a giant black trash bag. Three or four police officers were chasing him, and one of them was missing his pants.

I blinked before turning back to Matt. "Wanna bet?"

"Jackass!" Matt howled, jumping out of the car and chasing after Jeff.

* * *

An hour later, Matt and I were at the local police station while they questioned Jeff. I still had no idea why I was even there. Matt was pacing back and forth grumbling under his breath, so I took the oppertunity to walk over to the corner and pull out my cellphone.

I dialed the first number in my contacts, and waited for theat person to pick up. "Hello?" A voice said after a few minutes.

"Damien, I need your help." I said bluntly, "What do you do when you're at a police station with two former WWE superstars, one of which may be an addict?"

I could hear a loud spitting sound followed by some coughing on the other end. "Nix, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm with a client." I said, "Matt Hardy, who asked me for help with his brother, Jeff, who hadn't been talking to him in a couple of days. We found Jeff running along the side of the road in the nude, holding a giant trash bag."

There was a silence on the other end for a moment untill Damien said, "And you're asking for my help...why?"

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?!" I snapped, "I don't want to be here! Now help me out!"

"I thought you lived for stuff like this!"

"Look, one of you current superstars winds up in juvie, I'll be there to bail you out and dress you pretty, but I barely know these two!"

A police officer came out into the room where we were waiting. "Mr Hardy," He said, "The subject requests you."

"Can the kid come too?" Matt asked, thrusting his thumb towards me.

The officer nodded and I inwardly groaned. "Damien, I gotta go."

"Alright. Just please be carefull." Damien said, "Goodbye and best wishes."

"Thanks, bye." I said before hanging up and following Matt to the back room.

When we got there, Jeff was wearing prison clothing and a towel, and the trash bag was still lodged in his hands. He looked up at his brother. "Hey Mattie." He said wearily.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, what were you thinking?" Matt asked, "Why are you relapsing? I thought we beat this! I can't lose my little brother again!"

"Relapsing?" Jeff raised an eyebrow, "I'm not relapsing!"

Matt and I looked at him in shock. Jeff laughed at us before reaching into the trash bag, pulling out a large silver plaque.

Matt's eyes widened. "That's...our father's..."

Jeff nodded. "I finally got it back, though I literally had to give the guy the clothes off my back. I got it for you, Mattie."

Matt's eyes were shining with unshed tears. Finally, he reached down and hugged his brother tight. "Thank you Jeff." He said, "This means the world to me. But why wouldn't you talk to me."

"My phone and internet are out." Jeff said, "I've been having a little financial trouble."

"Well, I'll help you anyway I can!" Matt declared.

And as I looked on at this display of brotherly love, I couldn't help but think.

Why the hell am I here?

* * *

When Matt dropped me off at the arena, Damien, Cody, Miz, and my father were waiting for me in the parking lot. "So," Cody said, "How'd it go?"

"Jeff has to spend the rest of the day in the clink," I reported, "But other then that, everything's fine!"

"Good job Nix." My dad said happily, "I'm very proud of you."

We all went back into the arena before I had a chance to tell them that I really didn't do anything.

* * *

**This chapter was written for my brother, as he requested (More like begged) for a chapter with his favorite superstar. This was probably the hardest chapter I ever had to right, as I know nothing about Matt Hardy. Oh well. And thanks for the reviews, they've been really encouraging!**


	8. Heath Slater

I love music. I really do, and I'm usually willing to give any song a try. There is just one band that I do not like.

That band is the 3MB.

I always wondered if 3MB was Heath's way of following in Wade Barrett's footsteps, despite the fact that nobody liked the Nexus, and even fewer people like the 3MB. As wrestlers of course. On the internet, they're bigger than Zack Rider.

So when Heath Slater knocked at my hotel room door, I was a little surprised.

"What do you want Wendys?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Heath rolled his eyes at me. "Look princess, I don't want to be here anymore then you wanna see me here," He said, "But I need your help."

"Did Justin finally realize that the hair makes you look like a girl?" I asked, smirking.

Heath stuck his tongue out at me. "We're just fine, thank you very much." He huffed, "It's Jinder and Drew that I'm worried about."

I quirked an eyebrow. The last time I'd seen Drew and Jinder, they'd been happily creating terrible songs about sheep together. Drew'd had the slightest of blushes and a big smile on his face, and to be honest, I was just waiting for them to announce their partnership.

"What about them? They seem perfectly happy." I said.

"I know!" Heath said, "But they could be more happy if one of them would just open their big mouths!"

"I...I don't think I follow?" I said. Did he want them to fight?

Heath rolled his eyes again and snapped his fingers in my face. "I'm asking you to help me get those two to confess, duh!"

"Oh. That makes sense." I said, pushing his hands away, "Why come to me?"

"Nix, it should be obvious by now why everyone comes to you." Heath deadpanned, "Anyway, you got Randy and Alex together! Use your magic on those two!"

I thought of Randy and Alex, who were going strong in their relationship. They were really cute together. I shook my head. "Randy and Alex was a blind date." I told Heath, "I've never done a confession."

"It can't be too hard!"

"Then why aren't you doing it yourself?"

Heath froze. "Uh..." He stuttered, "Because you're better at it then me!"

I rolled my eyes at him, not buying it one bit. "Fine..." I sighed, shutting the door to my hotel room and walking off, leaving Heath behind, "Give me 'till 5 'o clock tonight. I'll have 'em smooching before you can say 'Wendys'."

* * *

I walked down the hall, looking for a specific person. I found him by the vending machine with Cody and Damien. What was it with vending machines being popular hotspots?

"Miz!" I cried, walking up to the little group, "I need your help again."

Miz's hand shot up to his collar. "Please don't drag me to the janitor's closet again."

"Don't worry," I said, "I only did that last time because you were with Alberto. This time you're with Cody and Damien, which means that I can rope them into my little favor too!"

"Do we not get any say in this at all?" Damien asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Not really." I said, shaking my head, "Now listen. Heath Slater asked me to get Jinder Mahal to confess to Drew McIntyre or vice versa."

"'Bout time." Miz scoffed, "Those two are more obvious than these two were!" He thrusted his thumb towards Cody and Damien, who huffed in response.

"I've never done a confession before." I said, "Breaking up? I'll fix it. Need a blind date? Randy and Alex. But a confession? This one's new to me."

"Don't worry Nix." Cody said, patting me on the head, "I'm the king of getting someone to confess. You don't think Ted DiBiase did it on his own, do you?"

I giggled. "I guess not." I said.

"I assume you have a time limit?" Miz said.

"Yup." I said nodding, "I've got to get them together by five. Boys, let's get our matchmaker on."

* * *

By three 'o clock, Cody, Damien, Miz, and I had set up 3MB's hotel room with candles, music, a small dinner table, and per Cody's request, a large vase of roses. We decided that it was time to summon the subjects.

As there were four of us, we decided to split into two teams. Cody and Miz went to go get Jinder Mahal, and Damien and I ran off to get Drew.

"Just act natural." I said, "If we get too excited, he'll suspect something's up. We want this to be as normal as possible. And he'll probably ask a lot of questions, so be prepared to improvise."

Damien nodded. Just then, we saw Drew reading a book by the hotel fireplace. We looked at eachother before approaching him.

"Drew!" Damien said, "Heath is requesting your presence in your hotel room."

Drew looked up at us. "What for?"

"Team meeting." I said quickly, hoping that 3MB actually had team meetings.

Drew gasped in delight and ran off without a word. He dashed past me and Damien and literally left us spinning.

Behind us, Miz and Cody were running up to us. They saw me and Damien collapsed on the ground, anime swirls in our eyes.

Miz pulled out a red button and pressed it.

_"That was easy."_

* * *

At four, we were all standing by the door. Cody and Miz were wearing black security officer outfits, while Damien was shaking his head, a hand covering his face.

As for me, I was inside the hotel room, watching the boys via peephole. I would act as Drew and Jinder's waiter, and I would notify the guys, Heath included, if the plan succeeded.

After five more minutes, I saw Drew and Jinder approach. I jumped back from the door and adjusted my fake curly mustache.

There was muffled speaking from the other side of the door, followed by it opening. Drew and Jinder took one look at the room and blushed.

"Good evening gentlemen," I said with a faux french accent, "My name is Nix, and I'll be your waiter this evening. Won't you please have a seat?"

Miz smiled at me, gave me a thumbs up, and shut the door. Drew and Jinder blinked before taking their seats. I noted how Jinder pulled Drew's chair out for him. This was promising.

I laid out the appetizer plates and got the two their drinks. Luckily, Heath had informed us on Drew and Jinder's favorite foods after we'd told him about the private dinner plan.

I went into the bathroom while they ate, and pressed my ear against the door, straining to hear them. They chatted about trivial things, such as their last match, and their home countries, and my mustache.

"Come on already!" I whispered hastily, "Just kiss already! You know you want to!"

It wasn't until desert that things really started to move along. Neither Drew, nor Jinder could look away from their bandmate's eyes, and Drew was starting to get serious case of the tomato face. I decided to give them one last push.

I cracked the bathroom door open slightly and pressed a button on a remote control I'd been hiding in my pocket. Classical music of Damien's choosing filled the room. I peered out, knowing that I wasn't going to hear them now that the music was playing.

Jinder leaned over and whispered in Drew's ear, I assume because they knew I was technically in the room with them. Drew's eyes widened and his smile reached from ear to ear. "Yes!" He cried before Jinder pulled him into a long kiss.

I smiled, inching quietly towards the door. "I'll leave you two to it then." I whispered before slipping out of the hotel room.

Cody, Miz, Damien, and Heath were there waiting for me. "Well?" Heath asked.

I looked at him with a smirk. "I'd sleep with Justin tonight. Drew and Jinder are gonna want their privacy."

Heath gave a silent cheer before running off. The rest of the boys and I looked at one another. Miz reached into his pocket and pulled the easy button out again. He stared at it for a moment.

"Ah, screw it." He said, throwing it to the side, "Good work Nix."

* * *

**There. The 3MB. Now I can push Wendys and his lackeys to the side. Also, since people have been starting to suggest chapters now, I need to make something clear; I won't be doing any Divas. Kay? Kay. **


	9. CM Punk

A long time ago, CM Punk and I were friends. Best friends. We both had the same sense of humor, and saw the world pretty much the same light. I never thought that he would change like this.

After Raw 1000, everything changed. He had gone off with Paul Heyman, and I was just starting to get into the Wrestler's Therapist swing. We were two different people now.

The day was the fifteenth of April, 2013. CM Punk was sharing his thoughts on the whole deal with The Undertaker. I was expecting some huge tirade about how he was screwed out of his rightful victory.

What I didn't expect was sadness.

He seemed mournful, like he was lost. After some words about always wanting more before hugging Paul Heyman and disappearing backstage.

Every wrestler was staring at the moniter in shock, not really sure if it was an act or genuine.

I ran out of the room. I had to find him.

While looking for Punk, I ran into John Cena. He didn't seem at all concerned about Punk's sudden attitude change. Maybe he hadn't seen the footage? After all, he was about to go out himself and challenge Ryback about the words he'd said. But that's another story.

"Nix," John said with out really looking at me after I'd apologized for bumping into him, "You're looking for Punk, aren't you?"

I blinked. So he had seen the footage. "Aren't you even concerned?" I asked incredulously, "You of all people..."

"Listen Nix," He said, walking away, "If only this once, take my advice."

John looked back at me, his eyes unreadable. "Don't go poking your nose into other people's buisness."

I stared after him as he turned and walked away towards the gorilla postion. What was his problem? This was very out of character for John.

I shook my head and kept running towards where Punk's locker room was. John's PMS could wait.

When I reached Punk's locker room, I could hear Punk muttering to himself inside. I wasted no time in throwing the door open. Punk jumped and looked at me and I could tell that he was about to cry.

I shut the door and walked up to him, grabbing him by the shirt. "Punk, if this is some joke..."

"What is there to joke about, Nix?" Punk scowled at me, "I lost the streak, I lost my title, I lost everything! You think I find this funny?!"

"Considering that fact that your find Mick Foley's legacy, Jerry's heart attack, and a good man's death funny, I wouldn't put it past you!" I yelled in his face.

"I didn't find it funny! What do you know anyway?! You're just a stupid kid!" Punk screamed.

"Yeah, well I'm smarter then you and Heyman combined!"

"Doesn't matter if you haven't even graduated high school yet!"

I shook him hard. "What happened to you?! This isn't the CM Punk I know, this isn't my best friend! Where are you?! _Wake up!_"

Punk howled in anger and threw me off of him into the lockers. "Shut up!"

We stared at eachother silently for a few minutes. The monitor in the room showed John and Ryback arguing in the ring, and briefly I thought that I should watch it for Ryback's sake. I walked over to the DVR and paused it.

Punk was shaking, and I braced myself in case he attacked me again. Instead, he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." It was so silent, I could barely hear it. My eyes widened when it registered in my brain that he was apologizing.

"I don't want to be the guy everyone hates anymore," Punk choked, "I want my friends back. I want my _life_ back."

I approached Punk carefully, looking up at him. "Why did you do all of this in the first place?"

Punk tensed. "It...it doesn't matter anymore. It's done. My life is over. I'm done."

"What do you mean?" I asked concernedly.

"No one will ever forgive me for what I've done," Punk said, turning around so that I couldn't see his face, "I'm horrible...I'm a monster. And to think I only realized it now. I...I just wanted respect!"

"Punk, you don't get it!" I yelled. Punk turned to look at me. "We never stopped respecting you! If anything, before you turned heel, we praised you and bowed at your feet!"

"Explain Jericho!" Punk yelled at me, "Explain AJ! Explain Daniel Bryan!"

"AJ's batcrap insane!" I cried back, "Daniel my as well be a stupid five year old kid, and Jericho's just Jericho! He wanted to mess with you!"

"I was never supposed to be here!" Punk leaned in and snarled in my face.

"But did we ever kick you out?"

That made him stop, so I continued. "Even after everything you've done, there are still people out there cheering your name, or wearing your shirts! Vince never fired you, didn't he? People still like you, and to be frank, I can't believe it!"

Punk started shaking again, and my eyes were starting to sting as well. I pulled out an old pendant from my pocket. It was half of a blue star. Punk held the other half, a red star. It symbolized our friendship. Many times since he'd turned heel, I'd considered giving my half back, but I'd never had the heart to.

"Please Punk." I said sadly, holding the pendant up so he could see it clearly, "I never stopped caring about you. For nine months, I've been waiting for you to stop playing and be Punk again. I never stopped being your friend, even after you'd stopped being mine. I miss you so much Punk. You could be with me and Miz and Cody and Damien, just please..."

A tear fell out of my eye. "Just please wake up."

Punk took the pendant out of my hand and stared at it. After a moment, he broke down and threw his arms around me.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed into my neck, "Just please, please forgive me, even if I don't deserve it!"

"I already have." I replied, tears running down my face.

We sat there for about ten minutes before I remembered Ryback. "Oh, crap!" I said, quickly pressing play on the DVR.

The whole one-sided conversation shocked me almost as much as Punk's had. Basically, John, Ryback's partner, was calling him lazy and incompetent. I couldn'y believe my eyes or ears.

I heard stomping coming down the hall. I peered out the door to see Ryback walking briskly past me, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. I was about to follow him.

"Nix, wait!" Punk called, "Let me tell you why I turned heel. And before you ask, yes, this does have something to do with John and Ryback."

"Spill, but do it quickly." I said.

"John cheated on me."

I gaped at him, not quite believing him. My blood ran cold when he continued.

"John cheated on me with Zack Ryder, Zack Ryder before that with Randy Orton, and he's trying to cheat on Ryback with me. Ryback's right. John's been using him."

I couldn't hear anymore. I dashed out the door. I had to find Ryback and John and set this straight.

* * *

**Ooh, a plot! Bet you never expected one from this story! Consider this a special two-part chapter, I'll post the second half tomorrow. This chapter is actually based on what I said aloud while watching Punk on Raw. My brothers and I watched him very carefully, and all of us want him to be Punk again. After Monday night (Or rather Tuesday afternoon in our case), we have high hopes. We miss you Punk. Come back.**


	10. Ryback

I ran. I ran faster then I could ever remember running. Everything about John Cena that I'd known was being flipped on it's back.

Apperently, John Cena was a cheater and a liar. John Cena was the reason that CM Punk went insane. John Cena was using Ryback to get the title...but now what for?

I shook my head. I'll find out soon enough.

I finally found Ryback tearing an interview set clean apart. It looked like Godzilla had thrown a temper tantrum by the time I'd got there. People were yelling and screaming at Ryback to stop.

Panting, I ran up and grabbed Ryback by the singlet before he could throw another camera down.

"Ryback, stop!" I yelled, trying to pull him back, "You aren't going to fix anything by costing the company thousands of dollars!"

Ryback put the camera down (Not particularlly gently, but at least it wasn't broken) and let out a heartbroken roar. I let go of his singlet and gathered him into my arms.

"He cheated on me." Ryback managed to choke out, "He cheated on me with that Punk scum and accused me of being a lazy liar!"

"I know, Punk told me." I said softly, "If it's any consolation, Punk's not letting him. Or trying anyway. And trust me, you aren't a lazy anything."

"But why..." Ryback said, "Why would he do this? This isn't John..."

I looked up. "I know..."

At this point, I knew what had to be done. I guided Ryback to a vacant room where he could mourn in peace. "Stay here." I said, my eyes darkening, "I'm going to go find John."

* * *

It didn't take me long to find the golden boy of the WWE after making a slight detour. On the good side, he was alone. On the bad side, he was walking towards his car to go back to the hotel.

My legs were starting to ache from running to and fro today, but I dashed towards him. By the time I reached John, he was already in his car.

"John!" I yelled, beating on the window, "Get out here and talk to me!"

John looked over and glared at me before getting out of his car. "What do you need Nix?" He asked, "I'm really tired today."

"Yeah." I scowled, "Tired after trying to swap spit with CM Punk!"

John gasped and pulled me close. "How do you know about that?!"

I pulled the blue star half pendant ot of my pocket and held it up. "I know people. Like my best friend."

John pinned me against the car. "I told you to stay out of this! If word gets out, I'm ruined!" He hissed.

"So your more concerned about your job then the people you've hurt?" I questioned, "What about Zack? Or Randy? Or Punk? Or Ryback?"

"Shut up!" John jerked me backwards, making my head slam against the car. "You don't know anything!"

"I know enough!" I yelled, kicking John in the groin. John inhaled sharply and dropped me. I quickly pounced on him, pinning him to the ground by letting my dead weight smother him.

"Ryback was right! You are using him!" I yelled glaring into John's eyes, "And for what? A fake gold belt around your waist!"

"You'll get it eventually kid," John growled, "You ain't getting anywhere in this company without that belt!"

"We're so glad you think that Cena."

John looked over and gasped fearfully. I smirked and looked over. Miz was walking over to us from his car holding a video camera, with Cody and Damien behind him, holding two backup cameras.

"How did you..." John stuttered.

"When Nix said she knows people, she wasn't kidding." Miz said, holding up the camera.

"It'd be a real shame if this video were to get uploaded to the internet..." Cody mused.

"I'm quite positive your career would be over." Damien followed up tauntingly.

"You..." John growled, "You wouldn't dare..."

Miz chuckled. "Really? I wouldn't dare? Really?"

I laughed venomously in his face. "Tell you what Cena. We won't upload the video on one condition. You leave Ryback and Punk alone, and the next time you pull a stunt like this...well, let's just say that thousands of small children are going to be crying 'cause their favorite hero just got terminated. Got it?"

John nodded quickly, and I rolled off of him and stood up. "Good. Miz, Cody, Damien, take care of him please."

Miz raised an eyebrow at me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure Ryback is okay."

* * *

When I found Ryback, he'd calmed down considerably, though he was still obviously upset. I approached him, concern etched on my face. "Rybie?" I called softly, making use of the old nickname, "Are you okay?"

Ryback looked up at me. "What do you think?"

I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shaven head. "Better then you were earlier. If it's any consolation, John's not going to be bothering you anytime soon." _For this week..._ I thought sadly. To be honest, I didn't know what John's intentions were, and after tonight, I was kinda scared to find out.

Ryback gave a shuddering sigh. "What do I do now Nixie?" He asked me pitifuly, using his own nickname for me, "I...I loved him."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm not going to lie to you...I don't know."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Punk was standing in the doorway with a concerned expression. "May I be of any help? I promise I come in peace."

Ryback tensed and growled at Punk, but I waved my hand at him and allowed him to continue. "Go on."

"You aren't the only person John's hurt." Punk said, "I know exactly what you're feeling, and I want to help. I never let John make any move on me while he was dating you. I'm not that kind of man. And as for our earlier fued, I fought so hard against you because I respect your power. I was scared of you, to be honest. And I really had no idea about Brad Maddox. That was all Paul Heyman...who I'm leaving."

Punk walked up to Ryback and held his hand out to him. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be able to help you trust love again."

Ryback stared at the hand of who he'd thought to be his enemy. Looking up at Punk, he smiled before taking his hand and firmly shaking it.

"Just promise me one thing," Ryback said, "We get our revenge on John Cena."

Punk let out a hearty laugh and pulled Ryback to his feet. "It's a deal!"

I looked on at the two and smiled. I did love it when two people came together.

I left the two to talk amongst themselves while I thought to myself. So John was a villain now? I shook my head mournfully. To think so many people in the business trust him...

_Well_, I thought to myself, smiling,_ At least something good came out of this. Have fun, Punk, Ryback. This is going to be a really fun ride._

* * *

**And there you have it. Not as long as I'd liked to be, but I hope that this'll do. Hopefully though I won't have to do something like this every Raw...or should I hope? Anyway, here you go. And I'm sorry for all of the spelling mistakes last chapter, I was on a real roll, and my fingers slip sometimes. Usually I can catch it before I post, but I was really excited about that chapter. Meow.**


	11. Kofi Kingston

After the whole John Cena fiasco, I'd been hoping to get a break from being everyone's problem solver. But of course, a semi-hero never sleeps.

As proved by the fact that Kofi Kingston had shown up at the tech room where I was having a lesson on promos.

I blushed a deep red when Kofi knocked on the glass window, holding up a sign with my name on it. A fellow intern, Marcus, nudged me.

"Seems like your needed out there Nix." Marcus teased.

Our mentor sighed. "Go on Nix. He won't leave 'till you help him." He said.

I nodded, quickly exiting the room. I grabbed Kofi by the shirt and pulled him away from the window. "What do you need, I'm in the middle of a lesson!" I asked sharply.

"But Nix, R-Truth's back!" Kofi whined.

At that moment, my palm decided that it needed to have a very intimate moment with my face. Why was I not surprised? Kofi had a huge crush on R-Truth, and had been devastated when he got injured.

"Can't you go talk to Damien about this?" I groaned, "He's sorta the expert on crush returns."

I wasn't exaggerating. When Kane had tweaked Cody's knee, Damien had been a wreck, even if they weren't actually dating yet. He didn't really do anything until Cody came back unless forced to. Of course after Cody's return, Damien went back to normal and acted like nothing had ever happened, but you'd have to be really, really dense to miss the fact that he really missed Cody.

Kofi sighed. "Damien really doesn't like me that much."

I groaned, pulling out my cellphone and dialing Damien's number. Kofi looked at me with a confused look on his face, so I held up a finger to shush him.

After three rings, the phone was answered. "Hello...?" A loud yawn was heard on the other end.

"Hey Damien." I greeted, "Could you do me a teensy little favor?"

"What do you need assistance with Nix?"

"I need you to come dead with Kofi Kingston for me. At least until my promo lesson is over."

"_That_ ignoramus?! I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole!"

_All of a sudden the screen buzzes a bit and Miz comes out holding a sign that says 'Intermission'._

_"Hello, I'm The Miz with a special note. The author is aware this looks racist. And I mean really racist. However, this is not the case. It's Kofi Kingston. Did you expect him and Damien Sandow to be BFFs and skip through the flowery meadows happily together? No. Now back to the story."_

_Miz dashes off and the screen unfreezes._

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Please Damien?" I pleaded, "It's only for half an hour. Besides, he has a problem that you excel at."

"And that problem would be?"

"R-Truth's back."

There was a pause on the other line before an angry sigh. "I hate you Nix."

"Love you too Damien," I said, smiling, "See you later. Bye."

I hung up my phone and turned to Kofi. "Damien will talk to you until I'm done. And just because I'm nice, I'll get R-Truth when I come back."

"Wait, what?!" Kofi yelled in confusion as I started for the computer room.

"Goodbye Kofi." I said, shutting the door on him.

* * *

The lesson went on rather smoothly after that, although Marcus kept shooting me teasing looks. The second we were let out, I started for the locker rooms.

I was aware that I had no idea where to find R-Truth, so it was a relief when I bumped into Justin Gabriel.

"Hey!" I called to him, "Do you know where R-Truth is?"

"The workout room." Justin called back, "Where else would he be?"

I nodded, thanked Justin, and ran off towards the workout room. Sure enough, R-Truth was lifting weights and loud rap music was playing.

I waited impatiently until he was done before running up to him. "You're coming with me." I said, grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him out of the workout room.

"Little Jimmy!" He cried, "Help me!"

Needless to say, Little Jimmy didn't help him that much.

I grabbed my cell and redialled Damien's number. R-Truth was still howling behind me, but he was crazy, so I ignored him.

The line was picked up. There was incessant chattering on the other end, before Damien's angry drawl. "Nix, you owe me so much for this."

"Oh come on Damien," I said, rolling my eyes, "He can't be that bad."

Just then I realized that the chattering wasn't coming from other wrestlers; It was coming from Kofi. I winced in sympathy.

"As Miz would say, really?" Damien deadpanned.

"Okay, okay. I've got R-Truth with me by the way." I said.

"I was wondering who was yelling about fish sticks."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, where do you want me to meet you?"

"Can we just throw them in the janitor's closet?" Damien asked hopefully.

"At this point, I don't care." I said, "Meet me there."

Sighing, I hung up. R-Truth was still yelling about the most random things. It was like he'd forgotten that I'd basically kidnapped him.

Damien was waiting for me at the janitor's closet, an icepack pressed against his head. "The ignoramus is already in there."

I nodded, before turning to R-Truth. "R-Truth, Little Jimmy is trapped in the evil land of talking gumdrops and the magical Carmen Miranda hat is going to eat him if he doesn't consume the magical, invisible beans."

R-Truth stood up. "Where is this world of gumdrops?"

I pointed at the closet. R-Truth turned to it valiantly. Damien had just enough time to open the door before R-Truth swan-dived inside. Damien shut the door quickly and pressed his back to it. "Oh, hey Kofi!" We could hear from inside.

"Run!" I hissed quietly, and Damien and I dashed off as quickly as we could.

* * *

Later that day, we learned that Kofi and R-Truth had gotten together in the same closet we'd trapped them in. Everyone was cooing about how it was so romantic and how amazing I was.

But at this point, I was just glad to be laying in a bed with some Tylenol a wet cloth over my face, and Cody and Miz waiting on me hand and foot, and I could tell Damien felt the same way.

* * *

**So enters our resident crazy couple. Lets hope they can be crazy together. Also, I have a bit of an announcement. As I would like to try writing other stories and it's actually quite hard to actually get this done, there is no more guarantee that chapters will be posted daily. I'll still try, but if I miss a day or two, don't get scared. And the story is NOT over or going on hiatus. I just want to be able to write other stories for you people. Thanks for the reviews and for understanding. Meow.**


	12. Titus 'O Neal A day without Nix

Hi, I'm The Miz. Nix is away visiting family, so she asked me to host this chapter. Today we'll be helping...whoever the hell is banging on Nix's hotel room door.

I peeked around the corner to see Titus 'O Neal banging on Nix's door and blowing his whistle obnoxiously. He was also wearing a fez for reasons unknown.

"Yo, Titus!" I called to him, walking over, "You know Nix is out of state right now, right?"

Apparently he didn't because he screamed and slumped to the ground. "That can't be right! Oh man, now Darren's going to kill me!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why is Darren going to kill you?"

Titus looked up at me with giant moist eyes. "I forgot our month-a-versery!"

Really? He can't be serious. How come all of these obvious couples either weren't together, hated one another, or acted like giant idiots? It's reason's like these why dating scares me.

I shook my head. "Why do you need Nix for this? Just go buy him a diamond hair pick or something!"

"I...might of promised him a romantic boat ride." Titus said sheepishly.

I gaped at him. Did Nix deal with this kind of stupidity every day?! "Let me get this straight." I started, "You promised Darren, your extremely whiny partner, a romantic boat ride, and then forgot all about it, so now you're trying to get Nix to fix it all for you?"

"Correction." Titus said, "I promised Darren, my extemely sexy partner, a romantic boat ride three weeks ago, and then I forgot about actually renting a boat, so now I'm trying to get Nix to talk to Triple H for me and get him to lend me some moolah."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I said, "Hunter would never lend you that kind of cash!"

"But it's not that expensive!" Titus countered, "Here, I'll show you!"

All of a sudden, I found myself being dragged into Titus and Darren's hotel room two floors up (It was an awkward elevator ride). Titus slammed the door and sat me down at his laptop before opening up a page. "This is the boat I'm renting!" He said proudly.

The boat on screen was a small brown wooden tugboat with a ton of holes in it. It was also...oh, you've got to be kidding me.

I turned to my little charge. "Titus?"

"What?"

"This is a vintage bath toy."

Titus laughed at me and ran his eyes down the page again. When he read the words 'toy boat' he screamed loudly.

Just then, Damien came bursting into the room (Apparently, Titus doesn't have the I.Q. to properly shut a door). "Are you two alright? I heard screaming!"

I realized then that Titus was about to talk to my good friend, and I knew that I had to save him. "Damien, run!" I screamed, "You won't be able to survive the ignorance!"

Damien just stood there looking at me oddly, giving Titus a chance to try and converse with him. Two minutes into the conversation, and Damien promptly exploded.

Not really, but he did run away as fast as he could until he reached Cody's arms.

I grabbed Titus before he had a chance to chase after him. "How about this Titus," I said, already regreting my next words, "Since Nix is out of town, why don't you give me a couple hours and meet me at the river dock? I'll have everything set up for you. Deal?"

Titus beamed and shook my hand rapidly. "Oh, thanks Miz! You're the best friend a guy could ask for!"

And then he ran off doing his infamous 'millions of dollars' dance.

Damien and Cody peeked around the corner. "Is the stupid man gone yet?" Damien asked timidly.

"Yes," I sighed, "But now I have to rent a boat and a driver in two hours and have this whole romantic enough for Darren Young's taste. I'm doomed."

Cody chuckled behind me. "I have an idea. But you aren't going to like it."

"Cody," I said, "I just want to get this over with. I'll love you whatever you choose as long as it gets done!

* * *

"I fricken hate you Cody." I grumbled under my breath. Turns out, Cody's idea was to rent a pedal boat and have me drive it. So now I was sitting in this boat waiting for Titus to ring the 'go' bell, all the while wearing the stupidest hat I'd ever seen.

The things I do for love.

I could hear talking on the deck. It sounded like Darren was happy, but with Darren you could never really tell. They were taking forever though, and sitting in the boat was making me start to drift off...

And of course, Titus chooses that moment to ring the bell which is right next to my ear.

I jumped and started pedaling. The boat was only going five miles an hour, and I briefly wondered how people get entertainment out of this.

At least the happy couple was...well, happy.

Now before we get to the next scene, let me describe for you how I thought this was going to happen; I was going to pedal this stupid boat for a couple of hours while Titus and Darren romanced it up on the deck on a clear, or at least mostly clear river.

What I didn't expect was a bunch of little toy boats racing towards me.

I yelped and entered secret agent boat mode. I swerved around at least fourty toy boats all while pedaling like a maniac. Titus and Darren made no move to show that the onslaught of toy boats had effected them in anyway.

And then of course, a bunch of pigeons decide that this is the perfect moment to attack my face.

I screamed and swatted at them, making the boat do weird turns. The pigeons scratched and pecked at my face, and I could feel blood start to trickle down my chin.

This lasted for what seemed like forever, but I found that after a while, I'd managed to Arnold Schwarzenegger-ed my way up to the dock. Titus and Darren skipped off without a care in the world. Or a 'Thank you'.

I sighed. At least they left a tip...of 25 cents.

* * *

When I got back to the hotel, Nix was there chatting with Damien and Cody. I wasted no time tackling her down to the ground in a hug.

"Nix!" I cried, "I will never underestimate you again! Just don't ever leave me!"

Nix blinked and looked down at me, patting my head. "Titus and Darren?" She asked Cody.

Cody nodded. "Pedal boat on National Toy Boat day. He drove."

"Ouch." Nix said, wincing, "Don't worry Mizzie, Mama Nix won't leave you again...for now."

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

**Decided to give Nix a break and let Mizzie have a turn with the coupling. This was one of the most fun chapters to write so far. I might have to do something else with Miz...maybe.**


	13. Rey Mysterio

Allow for me to read to you my job description; it states that I'm currently traveling under the WWE to work and to study the technological going-ons for no pay.

No where did it mention that I would also be doing house checks for injured superstars.

Let me explain. While I was away visiting family, Vince called and asked me to do him a little favor. This favor was to travel one hour away from where I was initialy staying and check on Rey Mysterio, who had been injured...again.

And of course, since it's Vince McMannon, I have to do it.

So I talk a bus out to San Diego, spend another hour trying to find this guy's house, and now I'm actually in it.

Let me just say, I was taken aback when I entered his house for the first time. It was large and rather extravagant. I found Rey in the living room on a large couch.

He looked over at me shock. "Nix?" He said, "What are you doing here? And how did you get in my house?"

I held up a key the Mr. McMannon had sent me. "Just doing the job that I don't get paid to do."

Rey smirked at me. "Isn't life lovely that way?"

"You have no room to talk." I teased back, gesturing to the house.

Rey chuckled at me. "Touche."

Things sorta continued on like that for the next couple of hours. Rey asked me for one more favor before I left. He was expecting a package, and he asked me to wait for it in the living room while he took a shower.

So I sat on his gigantic couch. I looked around the house a little, though I was getting pretty bored. And I know you readers are getting bored too, so lets move on, shall we?

All of a sudden, I heard a crash and a loud scream. I jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, this being my first instinct. Sure enough, I can hear Rey hissing in pain.

"Rey?" I called through the door, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I slipped!" Rey called back, his voice cracking a bit in pain, "I think I cracked my knee again!"

"Son of a bitch." I said under my breath, "I'm gonna call 9-1-1. Can you turn the shower off?"

There was a bit of movement and more hissing before the water stopped running. "Got it..." Rey panted.

"Hold tight." I yelled before running off to get a phone. Luckily there was one in his room, or else I'd have probably been running through the whole house trying to find one.

I quickly punched in the numbers and ran back to the bathroom door.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The operator asked from the other line.

I explained the situation, and just as the operator sai that paramedics were on their way, I heard a shaking, clanging sound from inside the bathroom.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said into the phone before clasping it against my chest, "Rey, what's that."

There was a silence on the other end, before an oddly calm, "Nix. Go into the basement and turn the water off. You have roughly five minutes."

I dashed off towards the basement and stormed down the stairs. Looking at all of these switches on the wall, I realized that I have no idea where the water switch is. I turn around and see this giant blue switch conviently labled 'water'.

I throw the switch before sighing at me own stupidity.

Running back up the stairs, I was briefly aware that the rumbling had stopped and that someone was pounding on the door.

I ran towards the door and opened it, letting the paramedics in, and leading them back to the bathroom.

* * *

At the hospital I sat in a waiting room filling out paperwork (Or as much of it as I could), trying to delay the inevitable. Calling Mr. McMannon and telling him what happened.

After I'd filled out as much paperwork as my slim knowledge of Rey Mysterio's medical history could, I sat and pondered how I was going to break this to Mr. McMannon without getting Rey or myself yelled at.

That's when the lightbulb went off in my head. I walked up to the desk and handed the lady the paperwork. "Ma'am, do you know where there is a phone I could use?"

The lady smiled at me. "Down the hall, there's a room with a bunch of phones open to the public."

I thanked her and headed down the hall. When I found the phone room, I picked up a phone and called my Mr. McMannon back-up number.

"Hello?"

"Hunter!" I began, overly cheery, "I have some news that I need you to pass on to Mr. McMannon for me. Pretty please?"

I heard Hunter sigh. "What did Miz do this time?"

"Nothing." I said, "But Rey Mysterio felled in the shower and might of re-injured himself."

"What?" Hunter said in shock, "Again?"

"This has happened before?" I tilted my head, confused.

"Never mind," I could just picture Hunter shaking his head at me, "I'll tell Mr. McMannon. See you tonight or tomorrow."

"You too." I said, hanging up."

Just then, a nurse came in looking for me. "Are you Ms. Nix?"

"I am, ma'am." I replied.

"Mr. Mysterio has requested you."

I nodded and followed the lady to Rey's room. He was laying on a bed with his leg propped up and the TV on low and playing old soap operas. He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Nix."

"Hi Rey." I smiled back, walking up to his bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Decent." Rey said with a sigh, "We still don't know if this'll prolong my return or not."

I gazed at him sympathetically. I still thought that it was time for Rey to retire. He was getting the same knee injured left and right, and I wasn't the only one scared. But I couldn't tell his this. He was just starting to really look happy again after Batista left him.

My phone buzzed with a reminder. I pulled it out and turned it on. I gasped when I saw that my flight back to where the guys were staying was in two hours.

"Oh crap!" I yelped, jumping up, "I'm gonna miss my flight! Stay safe Rey, see you soon!"

"Goodbye Nix!" Rey called after me as I ran out, "And thanks for everything!"

* * *

When I got off of my flight, Damien, Cody, and some of Dad's friends were waiting for me and Dad. My father went off in a car with them, and I got a ride from Cody and Damien.

Something was missing though. "Where's Miz?" I asked.

Cody chuckled ominously. "You'll see him soon enough."

I looked to Damien for an explanation. "Today is Titus 'O Neal and Darren Young's one month celebration." He sighed.

Oh yeah. The Prime Time Players' month-a-versery. Oh well, Miz could handle it, right?

* * *

When we got back to the hotel, as I was there chatting with Damien and Cody Miz returned, and wasted no time tackling me down to the ground in a hug.

"Nix!" He cried, "I will never underestimate you again! Just don't ever leave me!"

I blinked and looked down at him, patting his head. "Titus and Darren?" I asked Cody.

Cody nodded. "Pedal boat on National Toy Boat day. He drove."

"Ouch." I said, wincing, "Don't worry Mizzie, Mama Nix won't leave you again...for now."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**What Nix was doing last chapter. Remember that break I mentioned? She never really got it. Sorry for not posting yesterday, two birthday parties and babysitting will do that to you.**


	14. Daniel Bryan

I like kids. Really, I do. I'm actually pretty good with kids. Even man children.

Man children and men who in every other shape and form are perfectly developed adults, yet they have the attitude of a child. And the perfect example of a man child? Daniel Bryan.

Daniel was such a big man child, that Big Show and Kane may as well be carrying around papers, cause they pretty much adopted him. Not legally, obviously, but the way they all acted, you'd never be able to tell the difference.

One day we were all eating lunch. Kane walked in, looking downright exhausted. He didn't have any food, he just sat down at a table and lay his head down on his arms.

Daniel on the other hand, came skipping in with his vegan lunch without a care in the world, completely oblivious to his teammate's exhaustion. He sat down at a table with Alex, Justin, and Randy.

Miz, who was at my table with Damien, Cody and more recently Punk (It was a hesitant acceptance), thrusted his thumb towards Kane. "What's up with the big guy?"

I looked at Kane conceredly. "I don't know..."

"Has Show said anything about this?" Cody asked.

Punk shook his head. "Show's traveling with Booker T for some weird story building thing. He won't be back until tomorrow."

"So the problem could be Daniel then?" Damien said.

We all looked at Daniel, who didn't seem to be in the best mood today. And when Daniel wasn't in a good mood, he was loud and whiny, and we all silently agreed that this was probably the problem.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kane about it." I said, getting up and walking over to Kane's table.

The Undertaker had reached him first, and was sitting there rubbing his younger brother's back. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Nix." He said, "Kane wanted to ask you something. Right Kane?"

Kane looked up at me blearily. I patted his head. "No offense Kane, but you look terrible."

"I know." Kane said with a yawn, "Daniel's been extra stubborn lately, and with Show gone, I'm the only one who's here to deal with it."

"He's been keeping you up at night?" I asked.

"All night." Kane replied.

I winced. Obviously, I knew what had to be done. "Kane, do you want me to take care of Daniel for the day?"

Kane looked up at me hopefully. "Would you really?"

I nodded, chuckling. "Of course! It's really no trouble!"

Kane took my hand and rested his forehead on it. "You are an angel walking on God's green earth Nix."

"No," I said, "Just a person trying to do good."

Undertaker tapped Kane on the shoulder. "If you want, you can sleep in my room. Daniel might get pretty upset if he can't go in his own hotel room."

Kane nodded. "Thanks Taker." He said before handing me a keycard, "Daniel should have one, but he always loses it. Here's an extra."

"Thanks." I said, "Rest easy now!"

Kane nodded and Undertaker led him away. And so started my new job of babysitting.

Miz, Punk, Cody, and Damien walked up behind me. "So you're babysitting Daniel Bryan?" Miz asked.

I nodded. "He's still a grown man. It can't be that hard, right?"

Miz laughed loudly, prompting me to look at him. "What?"

"Nix, I was his NXT pro." Miz said, wiping his eyes, "He's about as easy as a game of Ghosts and Goblins!"

"Miz, don't frighten her." Damien scolded before turning to me, "You'll be fine. You're right, he is still a grown man."

"I just hope he acts like one." I said.

Once Daniel was finished with his lunch, I met him at the trash can. "So I heard around the grapevine that you've been a naughty boy."

Daniel rolled his eyes at me. "Just get outta the way Nix."

I smirked at him. "No."

Daniel glared back at me. "Yes!"

"No." "Yes!" "No!" "YES!"

I held up a hand. "No screaming in the cafeteria, my little charge."

"Charge?" Daniel asked incredulously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you've worn poor Kane out to the point of exhaustion," I said, "So today, I'll be babysitting you."

"Babysitting?!" Daniel yelled, outraged, "I am not a baby!"

I rolled my eyes and followed him as he walked away. "Come on Daniel, it doesn't have to seem like babysitting. We can do whatever you want, okay?"

Daniel stopped. "Anything I wan't?"

I nodded, already regretting it. "Anything."

* * *

I expected a comic store. I expected some weird vegan gathering. The last thing I expected was the carnival. Nevertheless, this is what Daniel wanted.

We paid for our tickets and Daniel immediately ran off. I called after him and attempted to pursue him.

I followed him all the way to the tilt-a-whirl. Daniel grabbed my hand and started to tug on it. "Come on Nix! Kane never wants to do anything at carnivals and Show's too big! You'll come with me, right?"

To be honest, the mere sight of the tilt-a-whirl was making my stomach jump. I loved rides, just not this particular kind. I never felt strapped in enough. But Daniel looked so excited...

I sighed. "Let's go."

Daniel gave a whoop and ran over to get us in line.

* * *

After the tilt-a-whirl, Daniel dragged me onto a few more rides. Finally, after my stomach was about to jump out of my mouth and leave me, Daniel said that he was hungry.

Frankly, food was the last thing on my mind, but nonetheless I went to some of the conccesion stands to get Daniel some lunch.

As I was walking around trying to figure out how you feed a vegan at a carnival, I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Alex and Randy walking up to me, smiling and waving.

"Hey Nix, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I'm babysitting Daniel Bryan for Kane." I said, "And right now I'm trying to feed the poor guy."

"There's a soup stall two lines over." Randy said, pointing in the mentioned direction, "Want us to take you to it?"

"Please?" I said, "Thanks guys."

Randy and Alex guided me to the soup stall and I ordered some lunch for Daniel. After bidding them farewell, I made my way back to a giant clown balloon, where Daniel said he would meet me.

But when I got back, he wasn't there.

I was pretty sure I was in the right place. This was the only clown balloon in the area. But even after I'd looked, I couldn't find Daniel.

My heart started to beat faster. Kane would kill me if I lost Daniel, and Show would pick my bones when he was done. I threw the soup in my bag and started to search.

I looked for an hour, and I still couldn't find him. I was starting to panic, but just as I was about to ask for help, I noticed that everyone was leaving.

Then a raindrop fell on my nose.

I realized why everyone left; it was starting to rain. Hard. I ran a bit faster.

I kept running and calling Daniel's name before I slipped on some wet grass and fell on my face. That's when I heard the sniffling.

I pulled myself up onto my knees and looked under an abandoned stall. Daniel was sitting there with his legs pulled up to his chest, crying quietly.

I crawled over to him. "Daniel, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Daniel took one look at me and tackled me onto the ground. Luckily I'd had the initiative to throw away the soup when it got cold, because it would've gone all over me and my stuff.

"Where was I?! Where were_ you_?! You left me all alone with a giant crowd of strangers, and I went to go look for you and I couldn't find you and everyone started to leave and it started to rain and you left me!" Daniel sobbed into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I just had to take a detour to get you lunch. I was coming back. I would never leave you behind." I soothed, pulling out my cellphone. It took me a few minutes to remember the full number, but I managed to punch it in nonetheless.

"Hey Undertaker," I said when he picked up, "I need a favor. Could you come pick me and your nephew up from the carnival?"

* * *

When we got back in Undertaker's car, Kane was waiting there, pacing. He looked a whole lot better, despite the worry on his face. He'd probably slept the entire day away.

The second Daniel got out of the car, Kane rushed over and pulled him into a hug. "Are you alright? You scared the piss out of me!" He said into Daniel's hair.

"I'm fine Kane," Daniel said, pulling away a bit to look at Kane's eyes, "I'm not a baby anymore."

I could've been wrong, but I was pretty sure that, after he pulled Daniel close again, I heard Kane say, "I know, but dammit, you're _my_ baby."

* * *

**More kiddie Daniel fluff. I've baby-sat for tired, overworked parents before, so this isn't my imagination. And yeah, the line at the end is so OOC that Kane may as well be skipping through a field of flowers dressed as Glinda the Good Witch, but I had no other ideas on how to end the chapter. Either way, enjoy. Meow.**


	15. Fandango

"Alright everyone, into place now!"

I still had no idea what I was doing. Apparently, Fandango's entrance girl was out sick with food poisoning, so despite the fact that I look nothing like her, I was supposed to stand in.

I was currently dressed in the dorkiest outfit I'd ever come across. It was a silver dress with pink and white tassels and a giant leaf on my chest and to top it all off, a headdress that looked like a rejected Carmen Miranda hat.

Miz was looking over me and chuckling. "You know, in some dead cultures, you could be considered cute!"

"Shut it Miz." I glared at him, "You know I have to go out there dressed like this, right?"

"I know, that's the best part!" Miz said cheerily, "I don't have to get pictures! The company will do that for me!"

"You are a giant ass." I said just before the man himself came up.

Fandango. Many of the woman here faint at the mere sight of this man, and even I admit he's attractive. Yet everyone thought I was an alien because I didn't drop to the ground and kiss his feet whenever this man was in my presence.

Frankly, I think he's an asshole, and I don't do assholes.

"Come Nix," Fandango breathed, holding his hand out to me, "Come dance with me."

Did I mention that he scares the piss out of me? I'm never quite sure if it's all an act, or if he really wants to...

"You kinda have to Nix." Mix said, "You're on in two minutes."

I jumped and dashed over. Fandango tried to grab my hand, but I swatted him away. "Touch me and I shove this hat down your throat."

Fandango chuckled. "I have to touch you on the grand stage, young woman."

I shuddered. "Fine." I said huffily, "But not until absolutely necessary."

Fandango nodded as the make-up crew added the last touches to our faces before the 'go' light blinked to life.

Fandango's music hit, and, praying for my dignity, I went out onto the stage to dance.

You could tell that the audience knew that I was new and young, and had no idea what I was doing, so the mixed reaction of boos ("Get off the stage!") and cheers ("You're doing great!"), was appreciated.

Then Fandango came out. He immediately took over, grabbing my hand and twirling me around. Gently, he danced me over to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"How does everybody like my new lady?" Fandango asked.

I froze, hearing that mixed cheer again. I wasn't supposed to be part of the bit. I was just supposed to be his dancing monkey!

"Would you people like to Fandango with her?" Fandanfo pressed.

Now I knew what he was doing. I leaned against the turnbuckle, curious as to how this would turn out, and making no move to seem like his 'lady'.

"If you would like to Fandango with her, say it with me..." Fandango began.

Fandango began the long drawn out process of trying to get the crowd to pronounce his name right. From what I could hear, they were doing fine. A couple people said it exactly right. Then there were my favorites. The people who were pronouncing his name wrong on purpose, Chris Jericho style. I laughed and looked to see Fandango's reaction.

Fandango was shaking, and his face was flushed. Usually he would respond to these people with an insult before dancing away. Today it seemed like it was affecting him more.

I walked up to him. "Fandango?"

Apparently I'd pronounced his name wrong, because he reeled around and pushed me to the mat.

Everyone was shocked, including me, as we watched Fandango run away backstage. I picked myself up and dusted myself off a bit before following him, signaling the sound guy for his music.

Miz was waiting for me when I got backstage. "Nix, are you okay? What an asshole, hitting a girl! I'll skewer him threw the flagpole!"

I grabbed Miz's shirt before he could move. "Hold on Miz. Let me talk to him first. If something happens, then you can beat him up. Now where did he go?"

A helpful stage guy pointed in the direction of the storage rooms, so I ran back there to look. Sure enough, in the first room I looked in, there was Fandango with a distraught look on his face.

"Okay Fan-Tango, what the hell was that all about?" I asked, walking up to him, "I know you're new here, but you can't run away when someone pisses you off!"

Fandango looked up at me scornfully. "You wouldn't understand child." He snarled.

"This is about everyone saying your name wrong, isn't it?" I said, sitting down on a box next to him, "It would help if you weren't so picky about it. Some people did it really well."

"It isn't those people." Fandango looked down at the floor, "It's the people who do it deliberately."

My eyes widened before softening into a kind gaze. "Fandango, some people are just jerks, especially in the WWE. You aren't the first person who they've teased, and you won't be the last. Instead of looking at those who tease you, look at the people who love you. Buddy, you're an internet meme. You've got a career ahead of you."

"Like who's" Fandango asked, "Zack Ryder?"

"The difference between you and Zack Ryder?" I said, "You can actually wrestle. You have skills on the mic. You're not just an internet meme."

I stood up and offered my hand to him. "Fandango, you've got your whole career to look forward to. Don't throw it away over something this stupid."

Fandango took my hand and I helped him up. "This Raw is over for me isn't it?"

"Not particularly." I said, "We can still book you a match. Come on."

After we'd gotten out of storage and I'd sent Fandango towards Vickie's office, Miz approached me, mouth opening.

I held up a hand. "No murder today Miz. Sorry."

"Dang it." Miz pouted, following me to the locker room where Damien, Cody, and Punk were waiting for us.

* * *

**I can't help but think that this whole name gimmick is getting really old. The dancing's cool, and the fire Fandango's nice, just drop the name thing. There's no way you can keep that up with out getting old.**


	16. Wade Barrett

A nice dinner. A good movie, something I'd have picked. A little vase of flowers. All of this told me that Wade Barrett wanted something from me.

"Alright Wade," I said, "What is it?"

"What's what?" Wade feigned innocence, "I'm just trying to be kind to my favorite girl!"

Wade and I both knew that he was a giant liar. Wade hated me with a burning passion, and hated him just as much. I gave him a look that told him to cut the crap and to the chase.

"Fine." Wade sighed, "I need you to get Justin and Heath back together."

I raised an eyebrow. "Justin and Heath broke up?"

I found this somewhat unbelievable. Justin and Heath had been dating for two years now, and from what I'd heard, they were still pretty happy. Though I did admit that Heath did spend more time with the 3MB then with Justin as of late.

"They haven't broken up yet." Wade said, playing with a napkin, "I'm just worried that they will."

I leaned back in my chair. "Continue."

"Ever since Heath formed the 3MB, him and Justin have been becoming...distant." Wade explained, "They don't share a hotel room anymore, they haven't gone out on a date in months, and I haven't even seen them kiss for a while. Thing is, both Justin and Heath have come to me saying that they still love the other."

"So you want me to get them to say that to eachother?" I asked.

Wade nodded. "I don't want them to end up like I did."

"Like you did?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Wade looked at me oddly for a moment before relaxing his gaze. "I'd forgotten, you weren't here yet when me and John were dating, were you?"

My eyes widened. John had another victim? This man'd had more partners then Ted DiBiase!

"You know how Kane and Big Show treat Daniel as their son of sorts?" Wade asked, to which I nodded, "Well, Heath and Justin are like mine. All I want is for them to be happy."

The lightbulb went off in my head. "That's not a bad idea Wade!"

Wade looked at me incredulously. "What, to want them to be happy?"

"No, no." I shook my head, "The family part! Wade, how would you like some grandchildren!"

* * *

With the plan set out, I went off to find my three most trustworthy slav- I mean, teammates.

I found them eating lunch in the hotel resturant, so I went up to them.

"Who wants to help me get a family together!" I piped once I reached the table, clapping twice.

Cody, who had his back to me, leaned backward and looked up so he could see me. "Who's that family in question?"

"Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Jinder Mahal, and Drew McIntyre." I said.

Miz whistled. "Big crowd."

"I know." I said, "Wade Barrett asked me to fix Justin and Heath's relationship, so what better way then to combine the 3MB and the Nexus couple?"

"You do have a point there, Nix," Damien said, "But how do you suppose we pull this off?"

"I have an idea."

We all turned around to see Punk, who'd been watching us from afar. "Justin Gabriel was the weird half-mother to all the superstars on Superstar's, right?"

We nodded, and he continued. "So we use Jinder Mahal as bait. We get him to act like he's in trouble, and not only will send Heath and Drew running, but hopefully it'll get Justin to come too."

"That...could actually work!" Miz said.

"Not bad Punk!" Cody said, impressed, "You're a regular Therapist!"

I nodded and rounded up my troops. "Alright people, there's five of us and four of them. Lets make magic happen!"

* * *

We all had it perfectly set up. We would get Jinder to act like he'd fallen down the stairs. We would tape a fake blood pack under his turban, where nobody could see it, so when he hit it on his way down, it would burst. We would make sure that Heath and Justin were in the room at the same time, and hopefully, when this was all over, Heath and Justin would realize that they still love eachother, and re-kindle.

But first, we had to get Jinder.

"Alright, who's getting Jinder with me?" I asked, my eyes traveling across the small group.

"Cody and I did it last time." Miz said, "So it's only fair if you and Punk go."

"Why me and Punk?" I said incredulously, hands on my hips.

"Think of it this way, Nix." Cody said, pulling Damien close to him and resting his head on his shoulder, "It's like picking your sister or your wife. Sorry, but for the sake of not getting my ass kicked, I'm picking my wife."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Punk ny the arm. "Come on, let's go."

Punk followed obediently behind me like a puppy as I lead him to where Jinder was. Luckily for us, he was sorta walking aimlessly through the garden.

"Jinder! We need your help with something!" I yelled, running up to him.

Jinder turned to look at me and Punk and tilted his head. "What do you need me for?"

"How'd you like to have a daddy or two?" Punk said.

Jinder's eyes widened and he looked at me. "Explain?"

"Wade Barrett asked me to get Justin and Heath to re-confess their love for one another and to fix this whole separation deal. We decided to combine the 3MB and the Nexus couple together into a family, sorta like Kane, Show, and Daniel. But we need you to help us with this. You in?" I explained.

"How would this play out?" Jinder asked, interested.

"Simple." Punk said, "All you have to do is pretend to fall down the stairs."

"So," I said, holding out my hand, "You in?"

Jinder smiled widely and took my hand. "I am in."

* * *

One we'd finally gotten the stage set for Jinder's 'accident', we sent Miz and Cody to find Heath and Justin while Punk, Damien, and I got the rest of the plan set together.

I was taping a pack full of fake blood to Jinder's forehead. "So, what do you think'll happen if this works?" I asked him, "You ready to be someone's kid again?"

"First of all Nix, _when_ it works." Jinder said, "And second of all, I'm more worried about having Wade Barrett as my grandfather."

I nodded, chuckling. "Don't worry. His bark is way bigger than his bite."

Damien, our lookout, suddenly jumped down from the stairwell. "Places everyone!"

I patted Jinder's turban one last time before diving behind a potted plant with Damien and Punk. We could hear Miz and Cody making light conversation with Heath, Justin, and...Wade Barrett.

"What's Wade doing here?" I hissed.

Punk shrugged. "He wanted to see your handywork?"

Suddenly, Miz bumped into a table on purpose and yelled, "Ouch, my leg!", which was the cue call. Jinder took a deep breath and carefully rolled down the stairs, making as much noise as possible.

There was some red on the stairs, which meant that the pack had burst open, and I smiled as Heath and Justin rushed over to Jinder.

"Jinder, are you alright?" Justin tended to him quickly but calmly, "Speak to me."

Heath seemed a bit more frantic. He was going as far as to check Jinder's pulse, and when he saw the red, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Aw man, Jinder, come on!" Heath said, "Don't die on me!"

"I won't let him die, my love." Justin said, turning towards Heath, "He's important to me too."

"My love?" Heath said, "But...I thought that you were over me!"

"Over you?" Justin asked incredulously, "I was never over you! I thought you were leaving me for the 3MB!"

"Leave my sugar-muffin?" Heath said, taken somewhat aback, "I would never! I love you Justin! I just wanted to see if you and I could sorta...raise the two. Like Kane and Show with Daniel or Wade with us."

"That would be wonderful." Justin smiled lovingly at him.

"We're very glad you think that. Cause that means our plan worked."

Punk, Damien and I walked over, clapping. "Congratulations." I said, looking down at the two warmly.

"By the way," Jinder sat up, wiping some of the fake blood away from his eyes, "Thanks for leaving my broken body to bleed to death." He winked at the two.

Heath and Justin looked around at all of us, before busting out laughing.

* * *

After this, Heath told Drew and Jinder that Justin was going to act as their man-mommy. Luckily, both men took it well, and they were all pretty happy together.

One day, while I was watching them from afar, Wade walked up behind me.

"You know..." Wade said, "You're not half bad, Nix."

I looked up at him. "Thanks." I said, "But it's just kinda what I do."

* * *

**The Wade Barrett chapter, now with little to no Wade Barrett! Got a little more practice at writing the family scenes, because I have a new idea for a story. It's going to be called 'Full Ring', and it's going to sorta delve more into the family storylines from this story, just with no Nix. I have another idea for her. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for Full Ring, please share!**


	17. Sheamus

Ireland. The land of beer, leprecauhns, and clovers. I hadn't been to the country yet, so I was taking in all the sights while I could.

On our very last day in Ireland, just as I thought I was going to go a whole week without clients. Sheamus tapped me on the shoulder, looking somewhat guilty.

Already knowing that he needed my assistance, I sighed and pulled him away from the crowds.

"What do you need?" I said, feeling the repetitivness of my job sinking in.

"It won't take very long, I promise." Sheamus said, "But I need you to have Berty at the pub by the castle by five."

I looked at him oddly. "Um...why?"

Sheamus looked around us before leaning in and whispering in my ear. "Today is his birthday, so I'm going to confess to him."

I widened my eyes. Miz, one of Alberto Del Rio's good friends, had told me that Alberto had a huge crush on Sheamus, even while they were feuding. To hear that Sheamus liked him back warmed my heart.

"I want to make this special," Sheamus continued, "So I'm throwing him a party in the pub by the castle. When the moon's high in the sky, I'm going to take him to the castle and confess."

"You sure he won't be really drunk by then?" I asked, thinking about Damien the other night.

Miz ran on screen and dashed past us. "Yay, flashback!"

"Miz!"

* * *

"Uh, Damien?" Cody was gingerly approaching his partner, who was obviously very intoxicated, "Don't you think you had enough drinks for tonight?"

Damien looked over at Cody and giggled. "Naw, I'm just fine! Haven't had enough really!"

Miz and I were snickering under our breaths. I made the mistake of taking a sip of my diet coke when Damien next spoke.

"But if you really want to go back to the hotel," Damien purred, pressing himself closer to Cody, "Perhaps you could be my love monkey."

I spat my soda out all over the table, though Damien didn't seem to mind. At this point, Miz and I were laughing like crazy people and Cody was starting to attempt to lead Damien away.

"Miz!" Damien yelled very loudly, making Miz jump, "How would you like to join the Maharaja of Menois a Troisja!"

Miz turned beet red and I was beating the table to keep myself from keeling over I was laughing so hard. Cody immediately got Damien out of the pub before he could cause anymore mental distress.

* * *

Sheamus laughed. He'd been at the pub when this happened, and he'd laughed almost as hard as I had. "I already asked Ricardo to control how much Berty drinks."

I nodded, smiling. "Do you need any help? Damien's out of commission, and Cody's probably not gonna leave him, but Punk and Miz are free, and I think I can get Randy and Alex."

Sheamus gave me a wide toothy grin. "Thanks Nix! I owe you big time!"

Sheamus dashed off to get everything ready before calling behind him. "Just keep Berty busy until five!"

I waved him off and thought. How exactly do you keep a mexican aristocrat busy in Ireland?

* * *

I found Alberto exactly where I didn't want him to be; gazing over the castle. I ran up to quickly and tapped him on the shoulder.

I had already decided how I was going to play this game; cutesy and childlike. Being young has it's advantages in this buisness.

"Alberto?" I looked up at him with large puppy dog eyes, "Could you come with me to Grafton Street? I have to have an adult to go with me, but everyone's busy."

"Sure, gatito!" Alberto looked down at me softly, "We can go together! I can always come back to the castle!"

_You have no idea._ I thought with a smile.

* * *

We left at two in the afternoon. It was now four thirty, and I was trying to figure out a way to get Alberto back to the castle in time. I was seriously lost.

"Uh, Nix?" Alberto tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at him, a map in my hands.

"There's a bus that takes you straight back to the castle right there." Alberto pointed to a bus parked at a station.

I jumped and grabbed Alberto's hand. Dragging him behind me, I dashed to the bus, and we just managed to jump on it before the doors shut.

We paid for our tickets and sat down, sighing. Luckily we haden't really bought anything, except a scarf that I'd gotten Alberto for his birthday, so there weren't any bags except the one to get on the bus.

By the time we got back to the castle, dusk was starting to coat the sky. Ricardo was waiting for us, with a huge smile on his face.

We greeted him when we got off the bus. Ricardo held his hand out to Alberto. "El patron," He said, "Would you please come with me?"

Alberto looked confused, but followed him nonetheless. I trailed behind them over to the pub, smiling. When Ricardo opened the pub door, there were loud cheers. "Surprise! Happy birthday Alberto!"

Alberto looked shocked, but the happy kind. His smile only grew when Sheamus came over and put a clover in his hair. "This is your night Berty!" He said cheerily, "Happy birthday!"

The night went on really well. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I'd learned from Miz and Punk that Damien was feeling a bit better now, but he refused to go near any Irish pub ever again. Cody was staying with him, but would be along later once Damien was asleep.

The whole pub rocked until night fell upon the country. The large clock read 8 'o clock, so Sheamus made his move.

"Berty?" Sheamus asked, taking Alberto's hand, "I know you really wanted to see that castle. Wanna come look at it with me?"

Alberto nodded and the two left the building. Now it was just a waiting game. Everyone here knew what Sheamus was planning, and everyone wanted Alberto to say yes. It was almost like Sheamus was proposing or something.

The air was still for about five minutes. Just then, Sheamus and Alberto came back in with their heads down. Everyone held their breath.

Sheamus looked up with a huge smile and Alberto did the same. "He said yes!"

The whole pub was alive with cheers of congratulations for the new couple, and it only got louder when they kissed.

Everyone continued to party, when Cody came in and walked over to Punk, Miz, and my table. "What did I miss?" He asked.

I looked over at Alberto and Sheamus. "Everything Cody. Everything."

* * *

**I had no idea that it would take me 16 chapters to get to Sheamus and Alberto. I'd planned on doing a chapter for them from the start, but requests and better ideas came in.**


	18. Chris Jericho

_"Cause you're my enemy! All that we had has gone away! There are times-"_

Everyone was listening to Chris Jericho singing, and we were all very impressed to say the least. Most if not all of the wrestlers on the roster love Fozzy, and having Chris sing for us is somewhat a hobby, or at least a favored past-time.

I was watching Chris sing, while sitting in the back with Miz, Cody, Damien, and Punk. Punk's eyes were shining like the sun. If it was obvious that Punk liked Chris before, it was even more so now.

Chris finished his song and everybody clapped for him. Maybe it was just me, but Punk seemed to be clapping a bit harder than the rest.

Damien, Cody, and Miz had run off to do...whatever they did when I wasn't around. Punk was about to follow them, but I grabbed his arm before he could run off. Punk turned to look at me, confusion etched on his face.

"If you like him so much, why don't you just say so?" I asked, gesturing to Chris, "It would make everyone's lives so much easier."

Punk's eyes widened and it looked like he was about to tell me off, but Chris managed to save him by calling me over to him.

I waved Punk off and went over to Chris. "What's up?"

Chris sighed. "It's Punk. I like him so much, but...he'd never date me. Not after last year and all that buisness with John. It would be like asking a tiger to go vegan. It ain't happening."

Oh, wow. I thought situations like these were myths. "He's getting better." I said, "You're a face now, and Punk is...yes."

"Nix, I can't just ask him!" Chris said, wrapping up a microphone cord, "He'd kill me!"

I was staring at the microphone cord when I suddenly got an idea. "Why not have a concert?"

"A concert?" Chris asked, brow furrowed.

"Yeah, a concert!" I said, "You find a song that resembles your feeling for Punk, and you sing it in a concert!"

"Do you really think that'll work?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Chris, I know it'll work." I said. I knew that Punk loved music, and that Chris and Punk had very similar styles. Finding a song to win Punk over would be a sinch.

"We can have it tonight before we leave for the next city if you like." I said.

Chris nodded excitedly. "Okay, yeah! You get everything set up, get Punk to help you so that he doesn't expect the concert being for him! I'll find a song! See you later."

Chris ran away and I waved him off until his words properly set themselves in my brain. "Wait, _what?_ Jericho, you asshole!"

* * *

Later that day, word had gotten out about Chris' concert, and everyone wanted to help get it set up. We had different groups of people doing different things, and what I thought was just going to be a small little thing with a little stage, an amp, and a bunch of folding chairs, was quickly turning into a full blown house show.

Punk and I were out hanging fliers in the halls, when he turned to me. "Do you think that I'll ever be able to find love in this company again?"

I looked at him, sticking a poster on the wall. "That came outta nowhere. Why do you ask?"

"What I've done...is unforgivable." Punk sighed, "I'll never be able to recover my career, I'll never be looked at the same way again."

"That doesn't mean you won't ever be able to find love here again." I said, "Sure it means that some feelings are raw. But think about it."

I pointed to the group of Kane, Show, and Daniel. Show had dripped some paint onto Daniel on accident, and Daniel was making a huge fuss about it. Kane was watching them and laughing behind his hand.

"What did Kane do during his career here?" I asked rhetorically, "He set JR on fire, almost killed the Undertaker on several occasions, electrocuted a good man's gonads, and that's just scratching the surface. And does Kane look alone and unhappy?"

Right after I'd said that, Show had flicked some more paint onto Kane and proceeded to try to run the paintbrush down his face. Kane couldn't hide his laughter anymore, and was almost shaking the walls with cheer. Even Daniel was clapping and cheering, yelling at Show to get him in the nose.

Punk smiled at the display. "I guess not."

"And didn't those two hate eachother at one point?" I proved my point.

Punk nodded and looked at the clock. "Oh crap Nix, we gotta get back!" He pointed at the clock, which said two thirty.

"You go," I said, "I'll catch up."

Punk ran off. I watched him as he ran, feeling somewhat like a mother who was letting her child go off on his own.

Good luck Punk. I thought, smiling to myself somewhat sadly, We may've had our bumps, but today is yours. Make it count. I know you will.

* * *

Everyone was gathering in the room where Chris was going to preform. People were chattering excitedly to eachother and sitting in groups.

I was waved over to my own group. Miz patter a seat between himself and Punk, and I went to sit down. When Punk leaned over to talk to Cody, who was on his other side, Miz leaned in to whisper to me. "I know what you're doing for Punk and Jericho. You're awesome, you know that?"

I was about to reply, but right then the curtains opened. Ricardo Rodrigez walked onto the stage, holding a microphone, and looking rather proud with himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ricardo said, "I give you...Chris Jericho!"

Ricardo stepped out of the way. Chris was standing on stage, and the rest of the guys from Fozzy were behind him. I wondered how they got here so fast.

"One! Two! One, two, three, four!"

With that cue curtesy of the drummer, that music started to play. Chris sang song after song, and the room was on its feet. People were cheering and singing along. The whole place was electric.

After a couple music filled hours, Chris mad an annoncment. "For the last song of the evening," He said, "I'd like to dedicate it to someone I'm too scared to admit myself to in person. CM Punk, this is for you."

Punk's eyes went wide as the music started up. Chris's voice rang throughout the room.

_"Monday, well baby I fell for you, Tuesday, I wrote you this song, Wednesday, I wait outside your door, Even though I know it's wrong._

_Seven days a week every hour of the month, Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from, Shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say, Baby gotta let you know._

_I will try everything, To make you come closer to me, Baby 'til you believe, It's not just a phase, How can I get it through, You're the one I can't lose, I'll try 365 days, 365 ways, To get to you, To get to you, you, you, you baby"_

Punk had tears in his eyes, and he gasped happily when Chris held his hand out to him to pull him onstage. Punk took it slowly, as if he thought Chris would shatter like glass if he did so, and Chris pulled him up, twirling him around.

_"Every second, every tic-tic of the clock, I want you all to myself, Every second, every tic-tic of the clock, I just can't help myself, Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop, I don't want nobody else, no one else, no one else, I will try everything, To make you come closer to me"_

Chris pulled Punk close to him, twirled once, then stopped, looking dead straight into Punk's red-rimmed eyes.

_"I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you."_

The music stopped, and everyone stood up and gave Chris a grand ovation. There was even whistling before a chant. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Punk and Chris looked at eachother happily before kissing.

I was clapping the hardest out of everyone there, so hard that my hands were hurting. Because he'd done it.

Punk was forgiven. Punk was free again.

* * *

**And there you have it. The Chris Jericho chapter, and the wrap-up to the Punk plot that was there, but not really there. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have two announcements. First, last chapter Sheamus and Alberto got together. I'd forgotten that in the Randy Orton chapter, I'd said that Sheamus and William Regal were partners. This is a royal screw-up on my part, and I apologize. We'll just say that Sheamus and Regal broke up, kay? Also, this is the last chapter where I'll be taking requests. In interests of being able to work on 'Full Ring' full time, The Wrestler's Therapist will be ending with it's 20th chapter. I'm going to clear one more thing up with chapter 19, and then write the ending. It's been a great ride, and I love you all for reading this, but I want to write 'Full Ring' a bit more than this story, and I originally planned to end this story at chapter 20 anyway. Thanks for reading and requesting. Meow.**


	19. Cody Rhodes

It was the end of summer. Everyone was glad that the heat was almost gone, and that they could get back to wearing jackets, though they would miss the sun.

The roster was having a huge end of summer party, and everyone was pitching in to make it the best party of the year. I was with Miz, as usual, watching him get the fireworks that we would shoot off at midnight, the first of September.

"Uh, Miz?" I asked, eyeing the oddly shaped fireworks, "Are these legit? Or legal?"

Miz waved me off. "Come on Nix, I got these from a reliable source!"

"Please tell me you didn't get these from..."

"Firecracker Fred!" Miz proclaimed proudly, "The best guy for fireworks in all of Florida!"

I took a small step back.

Just then, we heard Cody yelling. Miz and I turned around, expecting to have to drag Cody out of some stupid little fight with another wrestler.

We never, ever expected that wrestler to be Damien, who looked equally as mad.

""Maybe you should learn that the whole world doesn't involve you!" Cody was yelling, as Miz and I watched, shocked.

"Maybe _you_ should actually get your highschool diploma instead of writing one down on a piece of paper with a crayon!" Damien yelled back.

They continued to do this back and forth, and Miz and I thought we were going to get whiplash, as we were jerking our head in time with what the two said.

"You know what, I'm done!" Cody turned around and started stomping away, "Find somewhere else to sleep tonight, if anyone could actually stand your presence!"

The look on Damien's face was equivalent to that of a puppy who'd just been electrocuted by its master. Shocked, sad, but at the current moment, extremely pissed off.

"Fine!" Damien screamed after Cody before turning and stomping away, "Find_ yourself_ another partner!"

One they were both gone, Miz and I stared at eachother in shock. "Did Damien and Cody..." Miz asked slowly, "Just fight?"

"More importantly..." I began, fearing the worst, "Did Damien just dump him?"

"This isn't good!" Miz said anxiously, "They never fight! I've never seen them even argue! Why would they blow up at eachother now!"

I looked off in the direction that Cody ran off to. "Miz, go check on Damien." I ordered, "I'm gonna go find Cody."

Miz nodded and jogged off after Damien, while I ran after Cody.

It didn't take too long to find him. I found him sitting in an oak tree, staring at the clouds.

"Cody?" I asked, already trying to figure out how to climb this tree, "Are you okay? I've seen you and Damien fight like that before. Or fight at all, really."

Cody looked down at me. "It's none of your concern."

"None of my concern?" I asked incredulously, raising and eyebrow at him and leaning against the tree, "Honey, if Randy Orton's love life, Rey Mysterio's injuries, and Shawn Micheals' peace of mind is my concern, then two of my best friends fighting like that is so my concern, I may as well be given a harness to keep me from falling, because I'm so on top of that. Now what's wrong?"

Cody sighed and turned away from me. He muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" I asked gently, trying to scramble up the damn tree. Stupid tree. Stupid tree and my inability to climb it.

Cody looked at me tearily. "My mother has breast cancer."

I slid down the tree, looking at him. Well no wonder he's been so upset! Why was Damien being so harsh on him? Unless...

"First, I'm so sorry Cody, you know I am. Second, I'm gonna ask the billion dollor question here that may save your relationship. Did you tell Damien about this?"

Cody didn't look at me when he shook his head.

The puzzle was halfway done. Now I just needed to hear Damien's side of the story, which Miz was collecting for me. I hugged the only part of Cody I could reach, which was his ankle, before walking off to meet Miz.

"Take as much time as you need here Cody," I told him, "You deserve it."

* * *

Miz was waiting for me by the space where the fight origianily took place with a distraught look on his face. Obviously whatever Damien had told him had disturbed him greatly.

"Nix, there you are!" Miz said, "I have something really important to tell you about Damien!"

"Well, what a coincidence." I said, "I have something important to tell you about Cody. But you go first."

"Damien's dad was diagnosed with lung cancer!"

My eyes widened. It was like hearing that your mother and your uncle got robbed in the same night, except twenty times worse.

"Miz..." I said slowly, "Cody's mom has breast cancer."

Miz looked at me in shock. "No way...you can't be serious."

"I am." I said gravely, "And really, would Cody or Damien ever lie to us like that?"

We stood there in silence for a moment before Miz broke it with a quiet, "So now what?"

I couldn't answer him. Luckily I didn't have to, because Sheamus jogged up to us.

"Hey Nix, Miz!" Sheamus greeted cheerily, before noticing our sullen faces, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied smoothly, "We're just going to miss summer."

Sheamus laughed and patted the top of my head. "It's okay, there'll be worse things down the road. This doesn't even scrape the iceberg."

I wanted to snap at him that I knew that, but I realized that it would be completely unjustified. Sheamus didn't know. Hell, I didn't know untill about fifteen minutes ago.

"There's about a half hour left until the fireworks kick off the party." Sheamus said before walking off, "Hope to see you there!"

That's when it dawned on me. I had an idea. It was stupid. It was cheesy. There was a fifty percent chance that it wouldn't work. But it was an idea, and dammit, it was the only option I had.

"Miz, come here." I told him, beckoning him to lower himself so I could whisper in his ear, "I have a plan."

* * *

Miz had given me directions to where Damien was hiding. Not good directions, but I found him anyway. He was sitting on a rock in a secluded area, and I was pretty sure that he was crying.

I came up behind him and wrapped him in a hug. "Miz told me about your father," I said, not wasting time with greetings, "And I'm so sorry Damien. I couldn't be more sorry. In fact, the only person I feel as bad for is Cody, whos mother was just diagnosed with breast cancer."

Damien's head shot up to look at me with wide eyes, his own self pity forgotten. "I didn't know..." Damien said horsely, "He never told me...if I'd have known..."

"You still have a chance." I told him, looking him dead in the eye, "Miz is telling Cody about your father. If you hurry and find him, maybe you can make up."

Just like I thought he would, Damien jumped to his feet and ran off, and I was just barely keeping up with him.

I saw Miz leading Cody over to where we were all going to sit and watch the fireworks. We caught eachother's eye and winked.

I grabbed Damien's sleeve and pointed. "He's over there!"

Damien turned to look at Cody, who'd been notified of him presence. Miz and I stopped running as we watched Cody and Damien run at eachother and collapse in a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" They both cried in unison, "I had no idea!"

Cody pulled away to look at Damien. "I never meant any of the things I said to you. I was angry and sad, and I took it out on you, and if I could change things, I'd have never done it."

"I never meant anything I said ether." Damien said, looking at Cody with damp, dark eyes, "I can't live without you. I want you, no, I _need_ you Cody!"

Cody looked at him sadly, but with eyes full of love for the man in front of him. "I love you Damien. I love you so much."

Before Damien had a chance to respond, Cody pressed his lips against Damien's. And would you look at that. The fireworks were going off.

Miz and I, who were now standing next to eachother, looked at eachother and high-fived. We sat down behind Damien and Cody and watched the fireworks.

I thought about my past with the two lovebirds in front of me. It was hard to believe we ever disliked eachother.

_Ah, the Rhodes Scholars. Needless to say, we didn't get along well. Cody and I could hold a conversation sometimes, but it only took ten minutes before I realized that I didn't like him. And Damien spoke his own language. Often, we found ourselves picking fights with one another._

I smiled. Those times were over. Now I had my best friends with me, and you know what? I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Ugh, this chapter almost made me cry. I hate making my boys fight like that, but not everything can be cheery and happy all the time. And I know what's happening next chapter, which makes it even worse! And I know that cancer is a touchy subject. I've lost many family members to it myself. If Cody's mother or Damien's father really do have cancer, I'm not trying to capitalize on it. Meow.**


	20. Nix

The morning it happened, there was a knock on my hotel room. I got up to answer it, already shifting though my mental file of how to fix relationships, or how to get two people together, things like that.

Instead, there was a mailman. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Ms. Nix?"

"That's me." I said, taking the letter and tipping the mailman. I thanked him and shut the door. I didn't recognize the return address, so I opened it carefully.

_"Dear Ms. Nix,"_ The letter read,_ "We are pleased to inform you that we are offering you a job on the set of the newest season of Wipeout. We are impressed with your way to show action filled footage, such as the footage shown on WWE. We understand that with your current position with your current company, you aren't getting a salary. We would be willing to pay you 300,000 US dollors a year for your work on this important television program. We hope to see you soon. From, Matt Kunitz, Wipeout productions."_

I was shocked, and I almost dropped the letter. The producer of Wipeout wanted me to give me a job! This had been my dream since I was little!

My dad came up behind me. "What's that you got there, kiddo?"

I wordlessly handed him the letter. After a couple of minutes, Dad picked me up and spun me around happily.

"Honey, this is amazing!" He cheered, "I'm so proud of you!"

I was starting to accept the fact that this wasn't a dream, that this was really happening. I smiled and squealed in pure joy.

However, after a couple of minutes, my smile left. Going to work on Wipeout would mean leaving the WWE. Leaving my friends behind.

Dad noticed my face. "Why the long face? You should be jumping for joy!" He said.

I looked up at him, realizing with a pang that leaving for Wipeout meant leaving him too. "If I take this job..." I said, "I have to leave."

Dad kneeled in front of me. "Nix, you know if I had the choice, I'd keep you by my side 'till you were fifty. But this has been your dream for years, and I know that, and your friends will understand that. I know you want this job so much. So take it."

"But the other wrestlers..." I said.

"Honey." Dad put a finger on my lips to shush me, "It's time to stop thinking about others for a while, and start thinking about yourself."

I nodded, hugging my dad. "I'm gonna miss you Daddy."

"I'll miss you too, sugarbun." He hugged me back.

I held him for a moment longer, before turning towards the door. "I have to tell everyone."

Just as I was leaving the room, I heard my father tell me, "Good luck Nix."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the lobby, chattering excitedly about my announcement. I looked on at everyone somewhat sadly. They really had grown into my family over the past couple of years.

I stepped up onto a box and cleared my throat loudly. Everyone was silent when they turned to look at me. I took a deep breath.

"This morning, I recieved a letter." I began, holding the letter in my hand, "It was from Matt Kunitz, the producer of the TV show Wipeout. He sent me a letter...offering me a job."

Everyone cheered for me and congratulated me, but it was Punk who realized the inevitable first.

"Wait..." Punk said, "That means you'll have to leave."

Everyone was quiet when they realized what Punk said. "Yes," I said, "Taking the job does mean leaving the WWE."

The crowd had different reactions, whether it be begging me not to go, or yelling at me to go and think about my future. But I wasn't concerned about them. I was searching the crowd for three other faces.

I found them in the back of the crowd, looking shocked. Before I could say anything, Miz ran off.

"Miz!" I approached the group trying to catch him, but he was already out of my reach.

"He's just sad."

I turned to look at Cody and Damien who were looking after Miz before turning to me. They looked happy for me, but sad at the same time. I'd braced myself for this, but I didn't realize it would affect me this much.

"You're Miz's best friend, Nix." Cody continued, "And we're all really happy for you, honest. But at the same time, we're sad for ourselves because our best friend is moving on."

I looked at Cody and realized the impact I'd had on him. When I first met him, he was immature and arrogant, but when I heard him speak just now...

He sounded just like me.

Damien put his hand on my shoulder. "You are the most remarkable child I've ever met." He said, "But now it's time for you to grow up, and I don't think you can do it here. This job is the best thing that could happen to you. And Miz realizes that. That's why he's even more upset, cause he knows he can't make you stay."

I nodded and hugged Cody and Damien. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much."

"Tell that to Miz." Cody gently pushed me in the direction in which Miz had run off to.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I took off running, desperate to find him. I found him in the very locker room where we'd first met, and the mere nostalgia of it almost made me start bawling right there.

"Miz?" I approached him. Miz jumped and looked behind himself. He calmed down when he saw me, but didn't say anything. I took this as a cue to sit next to him.

"I know that I'm acting childish." Miz finally said, "But I can't imagine the idea of not having you here."

"I know." I said, "To be honest, I can't imagine it either. But I have to take this job. When will I ever get an offer like this again?"

"I always thought that you were going to sign with the WWE once your internship was over." Miz confessed.

"Miz," I looked at him, "You know that I would. And once Wipeout is over, I'll come straight back here. I could never leave this place forever. But I need the money their offering me."

Miz looked at me and tilted his head. "Why? I've never heard you talk about it before."

I took a deep breath. "I need the money for my little brother."

Miz looked at me in shock, and I continued. "My brother's been ill for years. Not to the point where he can't opperate, but he still hurts. I've been trying to him for years, and you know what? I think it's that instinct of helping people that led me to become The Wrestler's Therapist in the first place. So even now I'm not really doing this for myself. I'm doing it for my brother."

"I..." Miz said, "I had no idea your little brother was sick..."

"I've never told anyone." I said, shrugging, "I didn't want anyone to pity me, or to think I was only doing this for the money. I love my job. Both of them."

I took Miz's hand in mine, tears welling up in my eyes. "I'll be back soon. But I have to go away for a while. For my family."

Miz wrapped me into a strong hug. "I'm going to miss you so much Nix."

"I'll miss you too Miz." I choked out, tears falling down my cheeks.

I heard my father calling my name, and I wiped my eyes. "It's about time to go."

Miz and I walked out to the lobby together. The wrestlers had my bags by the door, and they were holding a sign that read, 'Thank you Nix! For everything!" I could even see John Cena in the back, not saying or really doing anything, but just watching.

I smiled at everyone. I wasn't exaggerating when I said that the WWE was my family. I would come back, I could never really leave. The WWE and I were stuck together. But it didn't mean that I couldn't leave for a while and return later.

My dad and my friends approached me. Punk and Ryback leaned down to hug me, told me a few encouraging words, thanked me for all that I'd done for them, and stepped aside. But before he did, Punk took out his star pendant one last time. We made it click together.

"You're stuck with me Nixie." Punk said, winking, "You can't ever really leave."

"I know." I winked back. "Good luck with Chris. You deserve it." Punk patted me on the head one last time before joining Chris and Ryback in the crowd.

It was Cody, Damien, and Miz who loitered. They had the right. They were my group, my boys.

"We'll miss you Nix." Cody said, his face damp, "Good luck."

"We'll be waiting for you when you come home." Damien said into my hair, hiding his face.

"We know you'll do great out there." Miz choked out, smiling all the while, "You're Nix. There's nothing you haven't already done for us that Wipeout can throw at you."

When the three stood aside, my father approached me. "It's time to go Nix." He held his hand out for me to take.

I grabbed his hand, and he led me to the car. Randy and Alex had already loaded the bags into the car, and were thanking me for getting them together. Apparantly, I would forever be in their debt.

I turned around to look at everyone one last time. What I saw was my family, my home.

As a final gesture, I raised my hand in an Undertaker fashion. "Goodbye!" I yelled, "I'll be home soon! And when I come home, I won't be a child anymore!"

Everyone cheered and screamed goodbyes at me. I climbed into the car with my father, and we drove away to the sounds of tearful and cheerful goodbyes.

I was looking out the window, thinking. Thinking about Randy and Alex.

_"Alex, will you be my partner?" Randy asked Alex softly._

_"As long as fate wills it." Alex replied, before pressing his lips to Randy's in a kiss._

Thinking about Cody and Damien.

_"So," He said "How was your trip?"_

_Cody, Damien and I all looked at eachother. We all had a bit of a newfound friendship and respect, but we wouldn't dare tell him that. Instead we spoke the one thing on all our minds;_

_"I'm never going camping again."_

Thinking about Miz.

_"True." I nodded "But I'm also a decent human being. Nobody should cry on their birthday because someone was bullying them. And I noticed that you didn't one presant from anybody here, not even a birthday wish. So, whether you like it or not, I pityed you. I felt bad for you. So I got you that. I'd have gotten you something better, but I'm kinda short on pocket money."_

_Miz looked up at me in awe, and I was aware that he stared after me as I walked out._

_I stopped in the doorway before turning to him one last time, saying, "Happy birthday Miz."_

And I thought about my second job, the job I never asked for, but wound up loving anyway.

_My name is Nix. I'm an intern with the WWE, studying the tech. I'm here with my father, who also works the computers. I have also for some reason been "adopted" by the superstars, who think that it's cute that a kid can study with the WWE. One thing led to another, and now I find myself solving everyone's problems. Relationships, family, wrestling, you name it. I'm called upon so much, that I've been called, "The Wrestler's Therapist" on several occasions._

I smiled as a tear ran down my face. I would miss everything I'd come to love.

But that was last chapter.

This is now.

_**THE END**_

**So this is it. The last chapter. To be honest, I feel really sad. But I also feel proud. This is the longest story I've ever written, and I couldn't have done it without everyone's reviews and support. There were days when I just wanted to quit. But I never dreamed that my very first chapter story on this site would receive such wonderful feedback. I'd like to give a special 'thank you' to Tiarashine, who was by far my biggest inspiration to get this done. Thanks for reviewing and for being my friend Tiara! And for everyone else, thank's a bunch for the requests and for reading. And don't worry. Maybe Nix'll make a return someday...**


End file.
